La Supervivencia del Más apto (A Loud House Fanfiction)
by Dope17
Summary: Uno de los hermanos Loud es secuestrado para participar en un juego de supervivencia con otras 20 personas, y para sobrevivir tendrá que hacer cosas que jamás ningún ser humano debería hacer. Mientras su familia y la policía lo buscan, ¿Podrá sobrevivir para ver otro día, o morirá a manos de uno de los participantes? Aquí solo vive el más apto. (Rated: T y posiblemente suba a M)
1. Chapter 1

**Llevo ya un tiempo inactivo desde que terminé Reglas para una Vida, y quisiera tomar las riendas una vez más. No hay mucho que decir ni que contar. Sólo que dos proyectos que quería publicar antes de año nuevo, pues se perdieron. Luego veré cómo los recuperaré aunque lo propio signifique re-escribirlos de cero.**

 **¿Qué podré decir de ésta obra? Pues nada más que es una prueba. A ver qué tanto he mejorado en la redacción. Y pues, aunque signifique tener que ser macabro, lo haré.**

 **Sin más dilaciones, comencemos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: The Loud House y todos los personajes usados en ésta obra no son de mi autoría, lo único que me pertenece es la historia. Son propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Chris Savino.**

 _ **You Can't quit until you try**_

 _ **(No puedes abandonar hasta que no lo intentes ya)**_

 _ **You can't Live until you Die**_

 _ **(No puedes vivir hasta que mueras en realidad)**_

 _ **You can't learn to tell the Truth until you learn to Lie**_

 _ **(Si no aprendes a mentir no aprenderás a decir la verdad)**_

 _ **-Sixx A.M. Life is Beautiful-**_

* * *

 **The Loud House: La Supervivencia del más Apto**

 **Prólogo: Prueba.**

Un olor a humedad se sentía en el aire. Era pesado y fastidioso, asfixiante. La cabeza daba giros como si se tratara de una resaca. Pero, ¿qué estaba pensando? A duras penas y sabía lo que significaba esa palabra. Sólo la había leído. Algo estaba en su cabeza. Más específicamente aferrado a su mandíbula y a su rostro. Era algo duro. Abrió los ojos lentamente para contemplar donde se encontraba, y al ver los muros oscuros con tan poca iluminación, una mesa a su lado con algo encima de ella, lo que parecían tres agujas pero sin saber si estaban usadas o no al lado de una de las patas de la mesa, y una navaja que estaba exactamente a pocos centímetros de las anteriores cosas mostradas.

El aturdimiento lentamente fue disolviéndose. Y el pánico empezó a consumirle. Trató de mover las manos, una estaba libre, la otra estaba encadenada a la pared en el suelo. Pero había suficiente cadena para levantarse y hasta moverse. Estaba sin calzado, eso era evidente, porque cuando se levantó el frío recorrió su columna. Tal vez por la humedad del piso o por lo frío del ambiente. Se levantó con demasiada dificultad, pero apoyándose de la mesa que parecía estable, logró ponerse de pie. Todo para llevarse las manos a la cabeza e intentar orientarse. ¿Dónde estaba? No lo sabía. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Hay alguien más? Quizá debería intentar pedir ayuda.

Pero cuando intentó articular palabras algo duro en su mandíbula, más exactamente en el mentón, se lo impedía. Sólo logró soltar alaridos, no de dolor, sino de desesperación. Algo no andaba bien, ¿Por qué no podía hablar? Llevó sus manos a su rostro y sólo sintió algo metálico y hasta puntiagudo. Palpando con sus dedos sentía unas hendiduras donde pudo tocar sus labios. Palpando un poco más arriba, en el área de su nariz sentía no metal, sino cuero. Siguiendo aquellas correas de cuero hasta los lados de su mandíbula para reencontrarse con el metal que palpó anteriormente.

Tenía un bozal.

Uno muy fuerte puesto a que no era de cuero, sino de metal.

Siguiendo con el palpado cual ciego desorientado llegó a tocar su cabeza. No había rastros de su cabello o de que lo hubieran rapado. Había cuero. Mucho cuero forrando todo su cráneo. Siguiendo con el palpo hasta su nuca logró sentir algo. No un bulto, un objeto duro, pero donde el cuero se tensaba más. Quizá era un cerrojo. Quizá podía quitarse el bozal si abría el mismo. Mientras continuaba palpando su cabeza, notaba que en el área de la nariz había dos tubos. Dando un respiro se dio cuenta que estaban introducidos en su nariz de forma profunda. Quizá llegara a su tráquea, ya que podía respirar perfectamente. Siguiendo los tubos notaba que se conectaban a unos objetos en el mismo bozal. Parecía una especie de filtro. Al frotar sus dedos con el filtro sentía que algo de aire le faltaba, así que dejó de tocarlos; pero sentía una mugre en los mismos, producto de haber pasado sus dedos en aquel filtro.

Un televisor se prendió. Pantalla plana, y de alta resolución. Mostraba la cara enmascarada de un sujeto con máscara de cuervo. Como los doctores de la peste negra, pero mucho más oscura y con más detalles aviares. El sujeto estaba sentado en una silla, frente a una mesa elegante, y con un fondo semejante a una casa millonaria. Con fogata y librería incluida en el mismo fondo.

-Saludos Lynn Jr. Sí, sé quién es usted, y tenemos algo en común. A los dos nos encantan los desafíos, y detestamos perderlos.

La confusión entró en su mente. ¿De qué estaba hablando? Y más importante… ¿Quién es ése tipo?

- _Mi nombre es Crow. Y pertenezco a una asociación especial anónima. Estuvimos observándole a usted y a su familia durante años. Y creemos que usted tiene algo que nosotros queremos. O mejor dicho, algo que yo quiero… Está actualmente en una situación confusa, lo entiendo. Pero necesito que me escuche atentamente._ – A partir de éste momento, la voz del sujeto se tornó totalmente seria. Era algo que daba miedo en cierto aspecto. – _Está atrapada en una cámara subterránea a veinte metros de la superficie, y para escapar deberá salir de ésta prueba. Notará que esta encadenada a una pared, pues en la habitación aunque pequeña se le dejó ciertos objetos que facilitarán su escape. Están dentro de una caja, pero la caja está cerrada con llave. La llave está a un metro de usted, pero su cadena mide exactamente medio metro._ – Escuchando con atención sin comprender mucho qué quería el sujeto, intentó moverse por la habitación. Pisando con los pies las inyecciones arrancándole un grito ahogado por el bozal del dolor, una se había fragmentado en su pie, las demás sólo rodaron. Se sentó con el dolor es la planta de su pie tratando de sacar los fragmentos. Era muy doloroso. – _La caja es de madera y se encuentra encima de la mesa que pusimos junto a usted, y tal como le dijimos está cerrada. Debemos informarle… perdón… debo informarle… que tiene un máximo de tres días para escapar de ésta prisión, pero como no sabemos con exactitud cuánto tiempo dura la droga puesto a que es experimental, cada que se termine ésta grabación se repetirá en un lapso de ocho horas. El contador al lado de la grabación dirá cuántas veces se reprodujo el mensaje._

Al mirar el contador, el terror se implantó en su cara a pesar de que ésta estuviera sellada con aquel bozal. Veía que sólo faltaba una raya. Dijo que cada ocho horas se trasmitiría el mensaje de nuevo, así que… no le quedaban más de dieciséis horas… quizá menos. No había un temporizador. A todo caso, ¿qué pasaría si el contador llegaba a cero?

- _Debo informarle que, una vez terminadas las setenta y dos horas, es decir, sus tres días de escape, la compuerta que le permitirá escapar que está escondida en otro laberinto en esta misma habitación, se quedará atrapada para siempre. Y eso no sería un problema severo, si la habitación en la que usted esta tiene un gas nocivo que la mataría en menos de dos horas. Su sistema nervioso comenzaría a fallar y sus extremidades no responderían en poco más de una hora; seguido de las alucinaciones… Moriría con polvo y tierra en sus pulmones, convulsionándose de forma dolorosa. Y para escapar de aquí le tomará, aun con sus habilidades físicas poco menos de cuatro horas._

Si su cara por culpa del bozal parecía aterrada, que digo aterrada, totalmente anonadada por el terror, pues aquél mensaje solo terminó por asustarle más. Si no escapaba no moriría por la debilidad de la inanición y la deshidratación, sino por tener tierra en los pulmones. Esa era la mugre que tocaban sus dedos. Quitarse el bozal no era una opción, y menos si lo que decía el hombre era verdad. ¿Cómo carajos saldría de ahí? Era una situación tensa y delicada.

- _Hay un total de doce salidas diferentes; y depende enteramente de usted cual vaya a ser la que utilice. Sé que parecerá algo de película de miedo, pero le aseguro que si pasa ésta prueba, me lo agradecerá._

¿Agradecer el que ése sujeto sea el responsable de una situación tan tensa? Sí, cómo no.

\- _Si necesita visión, pues en la mesa, justo en el segundo gabinete, se encuentra una linterna pequeña. Tiene baterías nuevas, por lo que no debe preocuparle si funciona o no. La caja está hecha con madera de Pino Rojo, así que no será difícil de ver. Bien, no tengo nada más que… desearle suerte. Espero que salga con vida. – Dicho esto, el televisor se apagó dejando la habitación en aquella incómoda oscuridad._

No perdió el tiempo y palpando localizó otra vez la mesa; con cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos de la aguja, abrió el segundo gabinete de ésta. Con sumo nerviosismo y estrés palpaba el interior de la mesita, y aunque no fuera capaz de suspirar, un alivio inmenso llenó su pecho al tocar lo que parecía una linterna de bolsillo. Sacándola y apretándola con fuerza para que no se le soltara de las manos. La acercó a si y examinando el recién obtenido objeto con sus dedos, logró encontrar el botón de encendido. Accionándolo y viendo que, o bien la linterna era muy potente, o la penumbra de la habitación no era tan potente como creía. Usando la linterna examinó mejor la habitación para ver si algo de lo que decía el señor apodado Crow era verdad. Apuntó al fondo de la habitación y efectivamente, había una llave colgada por una cuerda. Se levantó con algo de dificultad para buscar la caja en la que tanto énfasis hizo el hombre de la máscara de cuervo.

Al contemplar que, efectivamente, era una caja para nada pequeña de color naranjo pálido, decidió agarrarla con las dos manos y agitarla para verificar su contenido. Era pesada, y al agitarla se notaba que tenía varias cosas adentro. O al menos algunas cosas de utilidad. Miró el candado y vio que era uno pequeño. No precisamente grande. Una aguja podría entrar en el candado y abrirla…

Con mucho cuidado se sentó en la pared donde estaba su mano encadenada, y dejó la caja a su lado; sin soltar en ningún momento la linterna claro está, pues ésta estaba sujetada por su mano izquierda. Apuntó a las patas de la mesa y vio lo que lastimó la planta de sus pies. Tres agujas, una rota y las otras dos algo lejos, y algo más lejos de éstas una navaja. Si la cadena medía menos de medio metro, ir caminando a la llave era una idea estúpida, pues perdería tiempo. Así que decidió ir por una de las agujas, específicamente la que lastimó su pie. Una vez la agarró y se acomodó en la pared, acercó la caja a sí. Pero ahora había otro problema que no había notado sino cuando sujetó la aguja e intentó acomodar el candado. La oscuridad.

No podía ver nada, y obviamente intentar forzar una cerradura; cosa que jamás había realizado ni por curiosidad, a oscuras sería casi imposible. ¿Qué podía hacer? Según la televisión ésa caja tenía material útil para su escape. Y para abrirla debía emplear una práctica que jamás realizó en su vida, y a oscuras. Agarró la linterna de nuevo y buscó por las paredes alguna clave o algo así. Alguna pista para poder escapar o abrir la caja. Una llave alterna, una cierra para cortar la cadena… lo que fuese. Entonces después de haber examinado por lo que parecía dos horas, visualizó al lado de las agujas una navaja color naranja. Quizá podía intentar usarla para algo. Se acercó de nuevo al área de las agujas, y agarró la navaja ésta vez.

Examinó de nuevo la caja, golpeándola varias veces con sus puños. Se notaba algo endeble, pero al mismo tiempo firme. Puesto a que cuando la apretaba con los brazos, aunque cedía un poco, no era suficiente para romperla. Si no podía abrirla, entonces… Quizá pueda romperla. Si la arrojaba con fuerza al piso ésta se destrozaría en pedazos liberando su contenido. Pero nada garantizaba que lo que tuviera dentro no fuera frágil. Y si la estrellaba en el suelo, puede que algunos objetos se dispersaran y los perdiera. No era algo beneficioso si eso llegara a pasar. Entonces… La navaja serviría para eso.

El foco se le había prendido. Era una situación de mucha presión, pero logró idear un plan que podía funcionar… o al menos eso parecía.

Agarró la navaja y la empuñó. Visualizó la hoja con la linterna, y verificó que fuera resistente. Era color negra, pero se veía nueva. Decidió enfocar su punto de estocada, agarrando firmemente el objeto para atravesar aquel cofre del tesoro que tenía en sus manos. No era un plan brillante, pero mejor que romper la caja contra el suelo sí que lo era. Dio su estocada a la caja, y sintió cómo la hoja se hundió en la tapa de ésta. Fijó la linterna y efectivamente la atravesó. Sacó la navaja viendo el agujero que provocó. Pero no era grande. Ni si quiera podía ver su interior.

Comprobó que la caja era penetrable, y eso ya era un logro. Quizá si hacía la misma operación pero para separar el área donde estaba fijada por el candado, quizá la abriría. O quizá debía realizar la misma apuñalada más veces hasta abrir un orificio donde su mano quepa…

No esperó mucho para hacer lo último dicho. Apuñaló con fuerza la caja en varias partes de la tapa logrando dejar muchas marcas. No lo hacía con rabia, pero si con desespero. Porque aquella situación tensaba sus músculos y agudizaba sus sentidos casi por completo. Era estresante no por el lugar, sino porque sabía que si perdía tiempo no podría escapar con vida. Esa fue motivación más que suficiente para emplear más fuerza en la perforación de la caja.

Cuando su brazo se cansó de perforar la caja, con su puño la golpeó un poco. No con tanta fuerza como las apuñaladas, pero si suficiente como para astillar la madera y romper la tapa. Lo había logrado. Rompió la caja de forma efectiva. Y al sacar su contenido, vio que era un saco negro pesado. Con la navaja cortó éste, y se soltó del mismo una pistola, un mapa, y un cartucho de balas. A parte de una grabadora.

Al ver la pistola sintió miedo por el arma. ¿Por qué le dejarían un arma? No querrán que…

Vio el mapa y notó que algo estaba dibujado por detrás. Eran instrucciones de cómo usar el arma. El cómo recargar, cómo destrabar las balas; ya que parecía semiautomática, como quitar el seguro y ponerlo, y cómo saber cuántas balas hay. Miró el cartucho con cautela, y logró ver que tenía por lo menos cuatro balas. No sabía para que querría usarla… Su padre tenía una igual, pero jamás la empleó, o eso creía…

Fue ahí cuando recordó algo de una película de acción que vio. Y decidió recargar el arma, colocándole el seguro para que no se disparara. Una vez realizado esto, cortó el saco en trozos para convertirlo en una especie de soga. Tal como en esas películas de supervivencia… Ató la linterna a la pistola con firmeza, fijó el área de la cadena, apuntó, retiró el seguro, colocó el dedo en el gatillo…

 **BANG**

Sus oídos zumbaron y se tambaleó. Por no decir que calló golpeándose con el suelo. Pero al ver que la cadena se había roto, se sintió bien y hasta con euforia. Entonces no era necesario conseguir aquella llave… aunque el sujeto dijo que habían varias salidas alternativas, quizá ésa era una de ellas. Quitó la linterna de la pistola y guardó la tela con la que la ató. Examinó su escenario y guardó todo lo que tenía en el piso. Quizá haya sido mala idea cortar el saco, pero decidió guardar la navaja en sus bolsillos, el mapa igual, la grabadora, y sólo se quedó con la linterna y la pistola cada una en cada mano. Se acercó con cojera hasta la llave y la arrancó. No sabía si le llegara a ser útil… pero al examinarla, notó que era demasiado grande para el candadito que sellaba la caja rota. Entonces, quizá debería llevársela…

Palpó la habitación en busca de alguna puerta, y la encontró al lado del televisor. Al abrirla notó que había un pasillo enorme pero estrecho. Decidió caminar por este con la linterna en su mano y conservar la calma. Tenía miedo, claro está, pero sabía que en situaciones de riesgo extremo era mejor mantener la calma y la mente fría. Si quería sobrevivir, debía tener la mentalidad fría. Caminó cojeando por el pasillo estrecho que parecía no tener final, y cuando vio una pared con dos flechas, que marcaban a la izquierda y a la derecha, comenzó a sudar. Éste tipo de situaciones dependían totalmente de la suerte, y no era una palabra que en su familia significara algo bueno gracias a la experiencia.

La dama de la fortuna le sonreía, y cuando esto pasa, nunca se debe creer que es algo bueno. Ya que la dama fortuna en el juego del tira y afloja es demasiado imparcial. Si crees que algo pasará, ésta señora hará que lo que creías que pasará se tuerza a niveles que no creerías físicamente posibles. Y esto pasaba muy a menudo en su familia. Si la suerte les sonreía, era para preocuparse. Porque la suerte siempre cambia.

La decisión era totalmente complicada, y nada garantizaba que las dos opciones presentes fuera una más probable que la otra. Estaba en un duelo por una decisión complicada. Y si se equivocaba, posiblemente no vuelva a ver la luz del sol.

Se sentó y visualizó el mapa. Era un mapa de una zona arenosa. Desértica básicamente; más no podía entender en ningún aspecto algo que le señalara el cómo salir de aquél agujero. Sólo sabía que aquella situación no era como la de hace… unos momentos. Quizá minutos, quizá dos horas de la dieciséis que tenía consigo. Pero si el sujeto que le encerró planeó su salida, entonces debía de haber una manera lógica de salir. Alguna pista o indicio. No era el cerebro de la familia, pero no era idiota. Tenía que averiguar el truco. En la vida, en SU vida mejor dicho, siempre había un truco del cual aprovecharse.

Volver no era una opción. Nada garantizaba que la puerta se abra tanto por dentro como por fuera. Y sería perder tiempo. Ya que examinó la habitación de arriba hacia abajo en el tiempo que estuvo. No había nada interesante… O tal vez debió quedarse más tiempo… ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedó ahí? Genial, otro problema que agregar a su situación. No bastante tenía con el hecho de que si no escapaba moriría, ahora debía tener en la cabeza que en la habitación habría una pista que ayudara a facilitar su escape.

Acarició sus bolsillos y metió sus manos en éstos. Sintiendo los escasos objetos que tenía dentro de ellos. Al sentir la navaja, debía reconocer que aunque parezca… Nueva por su filo, tenía el mango gastado… o bueno, gastado no. Sólo tenía algunas hendiduras para nada lisas. Era como si… tuvieran algo grabado...

Sacó la navaja de su bolsillo y la examinó con la linterna. No era paranoia suya, o no, claro que no. Tenía unas marcas que era imposible que fueran de fábrica. Eran flechas. Desde donde las veía parecía un patrón. Quizá no sea la única conexión de pasillos a la que deba conectar. Quizá haya muchos más. Agradeció haber visto esto y el tener un tacto tan sensible. Sino, quizá lo hubiera dejado pasar.

Eran tres flechas. La primera era izquierda, la segunda derecha, y la tercera derecha también. Era un patrón fácil de recordar. Sólo tres caminos. Una vez guardó la navaja, agarró la pistola y la linterna para levantarse y ponerse en marcha en el pasillo de la izquierda. Lo que sea que le deparara en aquellos pasillos no importaba. Para su extrañeza, mantenía la calma en una situación en la que cualquiera estaría más que al borde de la locura. ¿Por qué sería? Bueno, ya acostumbraba a vivir situaciones alocadas en su familia, pero esto no se asemejaba a nada que hubiera vivido con anterioridad. Es una situación en la que estaba en riesgo su vida, y no mostraba ningún signo de alteración o perturbación. No era normal para ninguna persona que mantuviera la calma en aquel tipo de situaciones. Si, era lo más preferible, pero es como la diferencia básica entre lo bueno y lo malo. Aunque Matar sea malo, dependiendo de la situación puedes hacerlo, o si no, bien no deberías de hacerlo.

Había cruzado el último pasillo, el de la derecha; y estaba en lo que parecía un cuarto igual de pequeño como el que acababa de salir. Sólo que éste tenía una repisa pequeña, un espejo y una cinta de grabadora en la repisa. Lo que había captado su atención era la luz proveniente del fondo del cuarto. Había unas escaleras y una luz que rompía toda la estética oscura y que limita la propia visión. Podía ver una luz al final del cuarto, y unas escaleras. Quiere decir que significaba una salida. Cojeando e ignorando que había una grabación, se dirigió a la escalera para ver qué había arriba. Al llegar a la escalera y mirar arriba, podía apreciar que algunos de los escalones estaban ausentes. Pero arriba podía visualizar algo como una tapa vidriada. Es decir como si fuera una escotilla con barrotes pero sellada con cristal

No había demasiada profundidad en el túnel, y eso trajo tranquilidad a su mente. Antes de subir decidió examinar la habitación una vez más. Si el, o los enfermos que planearon esto son inteligentes, entonces toda la habitación debería tener algo oculto. Una clave para escapar. Se devolvió a la repisa para mirarse en el espejo, y vio el casco-bozal que tenía en la cabeza. Era hermético y revelaban unos ojos color miel oscuro. Un tono de color que sólo algunas de sus hermanas tenía de parte del padre.

Al ver la cinta sacó la grabadora, colocó la cinta en ésta, y accionó el botón de reproducir.

-" _Perfecto Lynn… Haz llegado muy lejos, y me siento complacido de saber que no hice una mala elección. Como sea, notarás que al final está una escalera que te llevará a la salida, pero está cerrada con candado. Si fuiste lo suficientemente astuta, habrás agarrado la llave del anterior cuarto, pero conociéndote de seguro la habrás pasado por alto. Por esa razón te dejamos cuatro balas en la pistola. Puedes romper el candado o romper el vidrio con dos disparos precisos, pero si lo haces lo más probable es que caigas al vacío y te rompas la espalda, o mínimo una pierna_."

Al oír esto no hubo ninguna reacción de miedo o ansiedad, tenía la llave y fue porque consideró que podría usarla en otra ocasión. Que suerte que pensó en eso.

-" _Sabiendo que tienes dones físicos que ninguna persona normal tendría a tus trece años de edad, sé que escalarás fácilmente la escalera aun con sus peldaños rotos. Como sea, Ésta es tu última prueba Lynn. Si la superas podrás respirar el aire fresco y vivir, sino, morirás asfixiada ahí adentro. Suerte_ ".

Después de aquello la cinta se cortó. Y aunque en su ser no había rastro de miedo o temor, sabía que ésta sería la más difícil parte de su prueba. Se sentía débil, y no podía apoyar bien su pie, pero podría perfectamente escalar y abrir la compuerta para escapar. Todo lo que debía hacer era no perder tiempo.

Se acercó con determinación a la escalera, y agarró los peldaños de metal, los soportes hechos con tubos. Con fuerza y algo de dificultad por su pie herido comenzó a escalar el ducto. Fue subiendo poco a poco, y fue contando los tubos que fue escalando. Al llegar al décimo tubo notaba que faltaban el undécimo y duodécimo. Apoyó sus manos a la pared detrás de sí y sus pies en el décimo tubo, parándose en éste y escalando hasta el quindécimo tubo. Empezó a subir con algo más de dificultad éstos, y era tanto por el peso del bozal como los objetos y el cansancio que traía consigo. Ya habiendo escalado casi treinta y cinco tubos, llegó hasta la compuerta. Apoyándose con fuerza en la pared, sacó la llave y la linterna de su bolsillo. Enfocó el cerrojo y colocó la llave en éste. Empezó a girar la misma y el candado se abrió, el click y crack del candado era el sonido de su librtad.

¿Crack?

El tubo de soporte se zafó de la pared haciendo que por la ley de la gravedad callera hasta el vacío. Con miedo intentó gritar, y de agarrar alguno de los tubos para parar su caída, pero cuando agarró uno no logró sujetarse por mucho tiempo. Sus dedos estaban débiles. Más la acción hizo que su velocidad se redujera en un pequeño porcentaje, porque cuando impactó con el suelo golpeándose la espalda, no sintió ningún hueso que se rompiera.

Pero si sintió que algo se rompía…

Cuando logró levantarse por el aturdimiento después de un minuto, inhaló y sentía un aire desagradable. Cuando tocó su bozal notó que uno de los filtros se había roto, liberando algo de aire de ése lugar.

Con desespero tapó la fisura con sus manos, pero sabía que sólo limitaría el oxígeno. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podría llegar a abrir la compuerta antes de que se le acabe el oxígeno. Se desmayaría antes de que pasara. Si no pensaba en algo rápido… Sumado al dolor de espalda y en los pulmones.

Se le ocurrió una idea estúpida, pero que podría ser la que salvara su vida. Aguantar la respiración, y sólo tener para dos o tres inhaladas. Escalando los tubos rápido con la respiración contenida era una solución rápida, y la mejor que tenía hasta el momento. Con la mano en la nuca tapando el filtro dio una inhalada fuerte, aguantando tanto como podían sus pulmones afectados por el impacto, y escaló con rapidez saltando de dos en dos los tubos. No era tan flexible como parecía, el forzar sus piernas tras aquel impacto le dolía como nunca, pero debía de hacerlo. Escaló los primeros diez tubos, y fue su señal para reincorporarse y exhalar.

Con la espalda en la pared subió sus piernas hasta el catorceavo tubo. Ahí dio una inhalada no tan grande como la primera y comenzó a escalar. Aguantando cuanto podía. Lentamente los tubos acercaban cada vez más la puerta de su objetivo. Estaba cada vez más cerca, pero al llegar al vigésimo séptimo tubo tuvo que exhalar. Con cuidado, tosiendo como podía, dio una tercera y última calada de oxígeno, y se reincorporó, esta vez verificando que su base fuera sólida. Quitó el candado abierto, y con algo de dificultad empezó a empujar la escotilla abriéndola. El chirrido delataba la oxidación de las vigas, pero no era una oxidación severa, por lo que el movimiento fue fluido a medias. Una vez logró abrir la escotilla se arrastró como un gusano a la superficie. Emergiendo con dolor y alivio al mismo tiempo.

Empezó a respirar con dificultad. La adrenalina era mucha, y al fin podía descansar sólo un poco. Cuando giró la cabeza un poco vio una grabadora más grande que la que tenía en su bolsillo. Estiró el brazo y la agarró. Presionando el botón de reproducir.

-" _felicidades Lynn Loud, haz culminado tu prueba exitosamente. Pero para tu mala suerte no podremos dejarte ir…_ " Genial, sabía que algo saldría mal. Ningún plan por más perfecto que parezca y sea soporta la ejecución. –" _Ya que lograste escapar, ahora serás parte del verdadero reto. Considéralo… un juego… Es un juego de supervivencia. Hay otras veinte personas que varían entre los veintitrés años y tu edad en la misma situación. Y depende de ustedes ver cómo escaparán. Luego recibirás más detalles al respecto. Por ahora refúgiate y descansa. Te lo has ganado_ ".

Después de oir aquella grabación, se arrodilló como pudo sacando la navaja de su bolsillo. Cortó el cuero que forraba su cabeza y comenzó a cortar toda el área del bozal que lo unía a la cara. Una vez hecho esto, se quitó el bozal ajustado en su mandíbula, para luego proceder a quitarse los tubos de la nariz que estaban muy insertados en ésta. Al retirarlos una cantidad moderada de sangre salió. Por último se retiró el forro de la cabeza, dejando al descubierto una cabellera no muy destacable.

Ahora se veía bien su rostro.

Un rostro desorientado, en donde el miedo tal vez no se reflejaba, pero el cansancio sí lo hacía.

Esas pecas que decoraban sus mejillas.

Esos ojos color miel que estaban apagados por el cansancio psicológico.

Esos dientes blancos que lentamente por la sangre de la nariz y por el maltrato del bozal comenzaron a mancharse de rojo.

Y una cabellera húmeda por el sudor, con algo de grasa por estar aislada tres días posiblemente. Al tener la cabellera libre sintió que el oxígeno pegaba su cuero cabelludo. Pasó su mano por esa cabellera. Una cabellera húmeda, grasosa, y blanca como si tuviera nieve en el tejado.

* * *

 **Bien, hasta aquí el prólogo. Espero que les haya gustado. No he escrito por un largo tiempo gracias a la escuela, a problemas con cierta persona especial para mi, familia, la depresión, etc etc etc.**

 **No sé cuanto tiempo tardaré en publicar el siguiente capítulo, y dependiendo del apoyo haré que la historia avance más rápido (aunque no prometo nada). Eso sí, no sé cuanto vaya a durar éste fanfiction, y espero que no tenga demasiados capítulos.**

 **Bien, eso es todo por mi parte.**

 **Soy Dope17, un escritor más de éste fandom, y nos vemos en otra ocación.**


	2. Chapter 2

**De verdad quisiera pedir mis más sinceras disculpas por haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar, pero han pasado cosas que, personalmente, aunque me gustaría decirlas con libertad, no estoy lo suficientemente… Recuperado si se puede decir para contar lo que ha pasado. Pero lo intentaré.**

 **La escuela me carcome, tengo problemas… Amorosos si es que puede decir de esa forma, problemas con mi pierna, y me pasó la cosa más lamentablemente graciosa del mundo… quizá la cuente en algún futuro para el curioso que pregunte.**

 **Seguido de eso, un bloqueo artístico por demás abusivo… en serio, alguien jale del gatillo y acabe con mi sufrimiento por favor.**

 **No tengo mucho que decir de éste capítulo, más que es el inicio de lo que va a haber en el fanfic.**

 **Espero les guste**

 **Reviews.**

 **RCurrent -No he visto Maze Runners, pero investigando un poco… pues debo decir que indirectamente metí ésa temática. Y ya verás por qué el cabello blanco.**

 **MontanaHatsune92 –Gracias por el apoyo, de verdad.**

 **Samuel696 –Aquí traigo la continuación.**

 **LukasRuderer –Muchas gracias por tu review en Reglas Para una Vida. Y me alegra verte una vez más. Espero no decepcionarte como llegué a decepcionar a otras personas.**

 **Sombra1239 –Que bueno que te gustó.**

 **ElTipoJoven –Aquí traigo la continuación x2.**

 **Sujeto delta –Ese era el punto de mantener la neutralidad y revelar el cabello largo y blanco. Confundir al espectador. Pero ya verás qué pasará y por qué el cabello blanco.**

 **J. Nagera – Vaya… No estás tan equivocado, colega mío. No estás del todo equivocado.**

 **CSR Stories – Pues me alegra saber que he mejorado. Éste tipo de historias sólo se me ocurren una vez, y luego de un tiempo me aburro y decido no escribirlas. Creo que por eso no viene de mi zona de confort; Como sea, trataré de desarrollar bien éste fanfiction, así que espero tener tu apoyo.**

 **Sinceramente esperaba que la gente pensara que Lincoln fue el que terminó atrapado por equivocación, y eso es porque de entre todas las Louds Lynn no es ni de cerca la más astuta, pero supongo que la determinación y el que haya podido levantarse de una caída que, aunque reducida la velocidad por un agarre, le golpeara la espalda y sacado el aire de sus pulmones la delató.**

 **Sinceramente cuando estaba escribiendo el mayor desafío era mantener la neutralidad de género en la narración. Es decir, jamás revelar si era "él" o "Ella". Y era para ver si confundía a más de un espectador. Pero supongo que fallé, y significa no volver a usar esta técnica por ahora.**

 **Sin más dilaciones ni retrasos, comencemos.**

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1: Sobreviviendo Parte 1**_

 _ **Guerra.**_

Lynn estaba despertando de su sueño profundo. Sentía dolor en las articulaciones, tal vez los deportes le pasaron factura otra vez, era muy típico para ella sentir ése tipo de dolores cuando salía del reino de los sueños. Era un dolor placentero producto de los deportes.

No, no eran los deportes, y no era placentero…

Lynn se despertó y trató de levantarse con dificultad. Sentía un suelo árido, mas no era arena. El clima estaba nublado pero no daba indicios de que fuera a llover. Sentía un inmenso dolor en la garganta, la espalda y las piernas. ¿Dónde carajos estaba? Al intentar levantarse sintió un fuerte pinchazo en la espalda. Pero no una perforación, de esos pinchazos que se sentían después de recibir un golpe. El pinchazo no la dejó levantarse tan fácilmente. Miró un poco su entorno sentada, puesto a que levantarse no era una opción con tan poca fuerza física que presentaba. Pensó que estaba soñando, no recordaba nada de lo que pasó hace… ¿Qué día era?

¿En dónde estaba? ¿Qué hacía en aquel lugar? Lo último que recordaba era una apuesta y…

-Aghh… - Otro dolor, pero ésta vez en la cabeza. No sabía qué era lo que pasaba, y eso comenzó a asustarla. Lynn sería la Loud más ruda, pero hasta ella en momentos así demostraba debilidad.

Mirando a un costado, pudo observar una grabadora pequeña. Se le hacía familiar. ¿La habría usado con anterioridad?

Intentó acercarse a ella con dificultad, y entonces sintió que sus bolsillos pesaban. Tal vez por eso no podía levantarse pensó. Comenzó a vaciarlos y pudo observar una pistola, un mapa, una navaja y una linterna. Al ver la linterna un fuerte dolor de cabeza la volvió a azotar. El bozal, la cadena, el cuarto, el hombre cuervo, los caminos, el túnel…

Al ver a su espalda pudo apreciar el bozal cortado, con unos tubos exageradamente largos con sangre en ellos. Recordando poco a poco lo difícil que fue quitárselo…

Sintió unas arcadas venir de su interior y no pudo contener las ganas de vomitar. No fue mucho, de hecho fue muy doloroso para ella vomitar esos restos de ácido clorhídrico que cumplían la función de ser ácido estomacal. Sintió que su garganta se quemaba, y algo de sangre salió de su boca formando una bilis roja por la sangre.

Si el vomitar no fuera suficiente, un par de lágrimas empezaron a escapar de los ojos de la Loud deportista. No era consiente si estas eran de dolor o… miedo. La adrenalina que sintió en la prueba anterior debió ser un inhibidor del miedo, no era la primera vez que Lisa le explicaba el por qué cuando hacía deportes extremos, aun con el alto riesgo a morir no sentía miedo. La adrenalina inhibía el dolor por ser derivado del miedo, pero depende del nivel de adrenalina que haya para inhibir la oxitocina. El nombre de esas dos palabras siempre las recordaba, para poder controlar mejor su cuerpo y sus reacciones.

Pero no sabía qué demonios le pasó ahí abajo como para no sentirse asustada en ningún momento durante tan tensa situación. Por dios, era una deportista de trece años, no la protagonista de una película maldita sea. Sabía que debía tener determinación, eso lo tenía desde nacimiento, pero el miedo es algo que jamás, ni siquiera Lynn Loud, ha podido controlar…

No… si lo controló. Controló el miedo ahí abajo, pero no sabía precisamente el por qué. Sólo sabía que no se sintió asustada sino cuando cayó al vacío. Y eso era porque sabía perfectamente que en ésa situación su destino pudo sellarse si no tenía suerte. Suerte…

Lynn intentó pedir ayuda, pero su garganta estaba rasposa. Producto de la deshidratación y el vómito, aparte de que el bozal limitó gran parte de sus capacidades comunicativas gracias a lo extremadamente bien hecho que estaba. Por alguna extraña razón, el bozal le recordó a algunos sucesos… o mejor dicho, se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

Daba igual de todas formas. Ahora mismo Lynn Loud Jr. Tenía sed, y quedándose como venado herido en aquella área no garantizaba su supervivencia. Tenía que encontrar agua, pero ya.

Lynn para sus adentros decía "Arriba holgazana, haz recibido peores lesiones que un golpe en la espalda. ¡Levántate ahora mismo!" Y eso la motivaba a levantarse aun con sus piernas parcialmente dormidas. El hombre cuervo tenía razón, Lynn Loud no era una chica normal. Sus aptitudes físicas eran sobrehumanamente más fuertes y definidas que las de cualquier otra chica de su misma edad con las posibles mismas condiciones. No sabía si era porque su cuerpo es parte de esos súper humanos que salen en los records Guines, o porque su terquedad y voluntad lograban sobrepasar los límites físicos.

Con su motivación interna, logró ponerse de rodillas pero ésta vez elevándose más. En lugar de tenerlas flexionadas, o mejor dicho, contraídas, las tenía en un ángulo de 90 grados. Ya era un inicio. Próximamente comenzó a levantar la primera pierna, y apoyar el pie descalzo en la tierra seca, para impulsarse un poco e intentar apoyar el segundo.

Cuando apoyó los dos pies y comenzó a levantarse, sintió un dolor en la planta de uno de sus pies. Le molestó, pero ya se había levantado por fin, no iba a dejar que una herida en su pie provocara que abortara su propósito de caminar.

Lynn Loud, ya de pie y determinada a explorar, con su mapa, su navaja, la pistola y la linterna, procedió a caminar a lo que parecía ser el sur de la zona según el mapa. Caminaba con una cojera notoria, ya que la herida de su pie en contacto con la tierra seca era irritante. Mientras iba caminando con dificultad notaba que se alejaba un par de metros de la zona donde emergió, pero eso no le importaba del todo. Mientras iba caminando revisaba el mapa, el cual tenía marcado con marcador rojo el sector donde ella estaba. Usando el mapa, y yendo al sur, podía encontrar lo que parecía una zona medio boscosa. Medio por el simple hecho de que, según el mapa, había zonas de color verde. Quizá era una zona boscosa como ella creía, o bien era una zona de pradera. Sea cual sea el caso, y desconociendo si quiera si seguía en Michigan… o al menos en su país, decidió seguir su recorrido hasta esa zona.

Caminó por lo que ella sentía que eran horas, pero el cielo nublado, y la carencia de algún reloj dificultaría fácilmente la exactitud del tiempo que llevó caminando. Eso sí, sabía que se había alejado a una muy buena distancia de la escotilla, porque volteando a verla ya no la podía visualizar con la misma facilidad que la última vez. Mientras caminaba y caminaba, ya se sentía mareada y hasta confundida. Decidió ver el mapa una vez más, sólo para darse cuenta que se sentía perdida. Solo podía sentir su lengua seca, su garganta que raspaba de forma muy dolorosa, sus labios agrietados, y los mareos… a parte de un leve dolor de cabeza.

El tiempo seguía pasando. Y cada vez la confusión y el cansancio en sí eran peores. Lynn Loud sentía que estaba en el infierno. No por el calor, o por el frío, sino por el simple hecho de estar con las ganas más grandes de beber un vaso de agua, aunque fuera caliente, para hidratarse un poco. Caminó ya desorientada y con la visión empezando a nublársele. No notó que la tierra seca ya no le molestaba, y tampoco notó algo de verde debajo de sus pies. Sólo seguía caminando inconscientemente esperando a que sus piernas fallaran. El cansancio y la sed eran insoportables, y aunque prefería quedarse tirada y esperar a que algún animal carroñero la devorara, su voluntad la mantendría de pie hasta poder conseguir lo que deseaba.

Sin darse cuenta, Lynn Loud perdió el equilibrio cayendo de cara contra un piso suave, no sólido, y frío.

¿No sólido? ¿Frío?

Lynn Loud había caído en lo que parecía un estanque de agua natural. Al darse cuenta y sentir el agua en la boca, la lengua, y entrando a la garganta, se levantó y comenzó a toser de la impresión. Ya un poco más consciente, empezó a beber el agua sin miedo a que ésta tuviera algo. Bebió y bebió cuanto pudo hasta que su garganta rasposa se sintió un poco más aliviada. Lynn comenzó a toser cuando bebía, y era para expulsar los restos de ácido estomacal que tenía en su garganta.

Estuvo hidratándose sin mucho cuidado. Se había caído de cara, pero no se había mojado los shorts deportivos que tenía en ése momento. Sólo la cara y parte del pecho.

Una vez que terminó de hidratarse comenzó a lavarse la cara, las manos, los pies (aunque uno de sus pies comenzó a dolerle más de lo usual, y éste era el herido), Y a lavarse el pelo con el agua. Aunque cuando vio su reflejo en ésta, no se percató sino cuando vio algunos de sus mechones de pelo en su cara que éstos no eran castaños.

Eran Blancos…

Blancos como el cabello de su hermanito menor.

Lincoln…

Lynn no entendía por qué tenía el cabello blanco. De hecho, no se le hacía familiar el color del propio cabello. Esto la confundió aún más. Pensó que simplemente por la deshidratación no podía ver bien los colores. -Sí, quizá sea eso-, pensó. Pero se veía demasiado… raro… no parecía una alucinación, pero podría serlo…

Lynn movió la cabeza a los lados para librarse de todos esos pensamientos. Éste no era el momento para ponerse a pensar. Si el hombre con la máscara de cuervo decía la verdad, entonces Lynn estaba en un juego de supervivencia con otras veinte personas. Y eso significaba que, como la pillaran sola, vagando en sus recuerdos, no dudarían en matarla o hasta secuestrarla para comérsela. O quizá…

-¡Basta Lynn! ¡Concéntrate! Eres Lynn Loud… La más fuerte de toda la familia… puedes superar es…

Un sonido como de ramas rompiéndose la alertó e hizo que se callara abruptamente. Algo se acercaba. Quizá un animal, pero no era posible… En lugares con tanta vegetación era normal por lo menos ver a algún animal o algo por el estilo, y Lynn no había oído ni el cantar de un ave… Así que supuso que sería uno de los participantes del juego…

Lynn se escondió detrás del árbol más cercano que tenía, y sólo alzó la cabeza para ver quién se acercaba… Oía sonidos constantes. Un pequeño golpeteo metálico o plástico que se hacía cada vez más nítido… El sonido pasó a tener un ritmo pausado, eran pasos evidentemente. Alzando la cabeza otra vez para ver con mayor facilidad de quien se trataba, Lynn pudo ver a un hombre. Un hombre con una vestimenta muy extraña. Parecía una armadura o uniforme como los de la SWAT, pero era color rojo y con manchas… Quizá tierra u oxidación. El tipo debía medir por lo menos un metro noventa, porque rebasaba la estatura de Lynn Loud con facilidad. Tenía en su brazo lo que parecía un rifle color rojo, pero parecía muy pesada y vieja. Cuando Lynn le vio la cara, notó que en su lugar había un casco. Un casco que tenía un cuerno en la frente, y lo que parecía cabello en forma de cresta. El casco parecía de unicornio, e instantáneamente pensó que Lola le gustaría uno así.

Pero ese lejos de verse como un unicornio bonito como en ese programa de ponys que se popularizó tanto, parecía oxidado también. Con pintura en aerosol se habían dibujado dientes filosos, y en si parecía digno de una película del apocalipsis. Lynn se sintió muy intimidada, tenía que admitirlo; el sujeto se veía imponente. Y juraría que debajo de esa armadura habría un cuerpo marcadísimo.

Lynn se sentía intimidada e incluso aterrada por aquella imagen. Ese tipo; si quisiera, de un golpe mataría a Lynn. Se notaba en apariencia que era fuerte, porque aquel rifle se veía grande y pesado, aparte de que su brazo se marcaba muchísimo mientras lo cargaba. El sujeto se agachó y abrió lo que parecía la boca del casco para, valga la redundancia, enseñar su boca. Soltó su arma y esta hizo un estruendo notorio, y comenzó a beber del agua que Lynn bebió. Pero apenas dio el primer sorbo, hizo un ruido de asco, y comenzó a mover la cabeza por los lados. Como si buscara algo…

Lynn al inicio no entendió qué buscaba, o por qué paró de tomar agua… ¿Y eso importaba? Debería salir cuanto antes de aquél lugar. Pero entonces pensó en algo que hizo que se tapara la boca del miedo y la sorpresa. Algo que le erizó la piel a más no poder.

Ella no sólo bebió del agua, sino que se lavó e hizo gárgaras en ella… Y escupió en la misma agua… ¿acaso ese hombre habrá notado el sabor? ¿Sería un cazador? ¿Y si éste resultaba ser su territorio? Todo eso cruzó de golpe a la cabeza de Lynn… Y esperó no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su posición actual. Quizá Lynn Loud sea la hermana más fuerte y ruda, pero no era la más inocente o idiota. Sabía que ése sujeto de un golpe la podría dejar privada de oxígeno, o hasta matarla. Sin mencionar de que estaba armado.

Oía los pasos del sujeto acercándose cada vez más. Pero de forma lenta. Como si estuviera intentando oír… como si estuviera acechando… Cada músculo de la Loud teñida de blanco estaba tenso. La adrenalina corría por su sistema poniéndola alerta; Cualquier movimiento en falso y estaba perdida. El miedo se incrementaba con la adrenalina en su sistema, y cada vez podía oír la respiración del sujeto más de cerca…

Fue entonces cuando oyó cómo dos personas daban lo que parecía ser un chirrido, un grito, y escuchó disparos.

El hombre de la armadura volteó y observó que había lo que parecían dos chicos de entre trece y quince años. Uno tenía una pistola, y el otro un palo grande que parecía pesado. El del palo se le acercaba corriendo al sujeto de la armadura e intentó darle un golpe en la cabeza, pero el sujeto de la armadura, aunque grueso, corpulento y lleno de músculo, se movía liviano como una pluma. Esquivando el golpe del chico con el bate y dándole un golpe certero en la cara, mandándolo atrás unos cuatro metros con la nariz destrozada. El sujeto parecía que quería aniquilar al chico que lo intentó atacar con un palo, pero se detuvo al recibir un disparo en el hombro. La armadura lo protegió, pero recibió otros tres más, provocando que uno perforara levemente la armadura y lo lastimara. Esto provocó la furia del sujeto con la armadura.

Cuando el chico que jaló del gatillo se dio cuenta que el mastodonte se dirigía no a él, sino a su arma que estaba a pocos metros, se asustó provocando que dispare erráticamente; Uno de los disparos calló cerca de donde estaba la Loud espectadora de aquel combate el cual ya tenía definido a un ganador. Cuando el hombre de la armadura agarró su arma que parecía; ahora que la visualizaba bien, una metralleta pero extremadamente grande, el sujeto la acomodó en su pierna como punto de apoyo y equilibrio para más control. Y aunque fuera un arma que se notaba que era extremadamente pesada, con una precisión de francotirador le disparó al chico con la pistola (el cual justo se le habían acabado las balas apenas había sido apuntado). Las balas volaron en un pestañeo, y el sujeto seguía disparando con extrema precisión al chico. Con sólo un disparo bastaba, pero el sujeto continuaba con aquella lluvia de balas. Lynn se cubrió los oídos porque las explosiones producidas por el arma eran ensordecedoras. Cuando el sujeto de la armadura culminó con aquella lluvia de disparos, bajó el arma de su pierna y se acomodó.

Y antes de que pudiera reincorporarse, el niño con la nariz rota le clavó el palo puntiagudo en la espalda al sujeto, arrancándole un grito de dolor con una voz gutural que superaba con creces a Corey Taylor o al Vocalista de Cannibal Corpse. Lynn al ver eso creyó que el chico tendría oportunidad de ganar, pero la expresión de miedo del joven al ver que el tipo se levantó, mostrando que medía más de dos metros. De una sola patada, el chico calló contra un árbol. La nariz le sangraba a montones aun, y la falta de oxígeno producto de la patada le nubló la vista. Pero si visualizó que el tipo, aun con la estaca clavada en la espalda, le apuntó con el arma al abdomen.

-N-no… N-no p-por… f-fav… - La dificultad para hablar se le notaba, y a parte de la sangre las lágrimas brotaban del chico. Pero el sanguinario con la armadura solo apretó la boquilla del arma contra su pecho arrancándole gritos ahogados al agonizante niño. Con el chico a la merced de aquél mercenario, el mismo se acercó a él, y diciendo claramente una palabra.

-Guerra…

Seguido de aquella palabra, apretó el gatillo en el abdomen del muchacho, y sus gritos eran ahogados por la lluvia de balas provocada por el arma en cuestión. Después de que la lluvia de balas cesara, el sujeto de forma grotesca se quitó la estaca, cargó su arma y caminó como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando Lynn supuso que no había nadie, y sólo los gimoteos agonizantes del chico con la nariz rota eran lo único que se conservaba, decidió acercarse. Al ver al muchacho quedó horrorizada, quizá porque nunca había visto a alguien que fuera víctima de un disparo en la vida real, o porque era… era…

El sujeto le cortó el área de las piernas con aquella lluvia de balas. Debió estar tan cerca que, literalmente, lo cortó. Sus intestinos estaban por fuera, y sus piernas estaban demasiado alejadas del área de donde deberían estar. La sangre corría muy rápido, y lentamente vio como la visión del chico se apagaba hasta quedar con una vista totalmente muerta. La cara del chico se notaba que expresaba un gran sufrimiento, pero ahogado por la serenidad de la muerte. Si su hermana Lucy viera ésta escena, lo más probable es que se sentiría deleitada por ver a un muerto. Pero estaba segura de que cuando viera al cadáver completo, con aquél nivel de violencia generada por el golpe recibido en la cara, y por la cortada provocada por una lluvia de disparos que terminó por dejarle el abdomen totalmente abierto, la gótica estaría traumada de por vida.

Lynn sintió que una arcada quería volver, pero no le quedaba ni ácido estomacal ni comida para vomitar. Era demasiado horripilante…

Lynn sólo sintió ardor venir… de sus ojos…

Lynn estaba llorando. Y era comprensible. Presenciar eso era algo horripilante, algo que nadie en el mundo, ni los Marines, ni mucho menos alguien de su edad, debía presenciar nunca. Lynn se arrodillo agarrando su cabeza y grito desesperada comenzando a llorar. Ya nada le importaba. Acababa de presenciar la masacre de dos chicos no mucho más grandes que ella, perpetradas por un monstruo. Sus padres les decían a las chicas que los monstruos bajo la cama no existen, pero ella acababa de ver a un verdadero monstruo hace unos veinte minutos.

Despues de llorar, y haberse calmado por el dolor de cabeza, Lynn decidió revisar al chico. Tenía correas en los hombros, como si tuviera una mochila. Revisó los bolsillos de su pantalón, y sólo encontró bolsas envueltas con cinta adhesiva. Seguido de eso, con su navaja procedió a cortar las correas para llevarse la mochila. La abrió, y sólo tenía munición, un arma un poco más grande, una caja de plástico y un mechero, entre otras cosas. Agarrando la mochila Lynn se dirigió a donde parecía estar el otro chico que murió a manos de aquella bestia. Y lo encontró. Con un agujero rojo en el pecho donde se veían las costillas rotas. Notó que al otro lado estaba la mitad de su corazón. Quizá el impacto de las balas lo arrancó de su cuerpo…

El chico tenía una mochila de igual tamaño que el anterior, pero parecía vacía. Cuando la revisó notó que sólo tenía vendajes, cinta adhesiva y una botella. Lynn le quitó la mochila al cadáver, de la otra mochila sin correas sólo retiró lo que le interesaba (la caja de plástico, el arma más grande, el mechero y la munición). Acto seguido, de sus bolsillos sacó la linterna, la pistola y el mapa, para guardar éstas en la mochila en el bolsillo más pequeño. Acercándose al río agarró la botella que colocó en uno de los bolsillos de los costados de la mochila, y llenó la botella con agua.

Ya se estaba volviendo de noche, y Lynn estaba lista para marcharse. Ya habría tiempo para llorar, para gritar, para sufrir y preguntarse por qué ella estaba ahí. Mientras siguiera de pie, a Lynn Loud le tocaba sobrevivir a lo que parecía una locura totalmente grotesca.

* * *

 **Bien, esto ha sido todo por ahora. De verdad lamento haberme tardado tanto. Si pudiera disculparme o dar una razón válida que no sea, literalmente, problemas emocionales y mierdas del estilo, se las daría sin dudarlo. Espero poder actualizar con constancia, pero como tengo síndrome de no organizarse bien y una mala suerte increíble (supongo que me colocaré ese traje de ardilla para ver qué pasa…) no prometeré fechas para actualizar.**

 **Bueno, es todo por ahora, soy Dope 17 y nos leemos en otra ocasión.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días, tardes, noches, o la hora que sea. Ésta vez espero no tardar tanto para publicar éste capítulo como con el anterior. Y bueno… la verdad no se me ocurre nada más que decir.**

 **Reviews.**

 **LukasRuderer – Tengo muchas intenciones de superar mis niveles de crudeza. Estoy más que encabronado, frustrado, y ya debes darte una idea de por qué. Ahora, el por qué tengo intenciones de superar mi crudeza, es porque mi empleo en la morgue (ayudo en la morgue de un hospital. No trabajo directamente en una) me da muchísimo material el cual usar. Sin mencionar mi claro odio contra el mundo.**

 **El cómo Lynn tiene el pelo blanco… Screw You, no te voy a decir aun. Y acabas de acertar con una de tus preguntas. Ya te mencione que el Loudcest brillará por su ausencia en éste fanfic, pero habrá más de una referencia a Reglas para una Vida.**

 **Y respondiendo a tus buenos deseos, La comida no falta porque mi padre es militar retirado (si CSR lee esto, no, no es chavista. Es como de esos Pokemon Shiny que solo tienes 0.001% de probabilidad de encontrarlo), sin mencionar que en mi familia el valor del trabajo y estudio es importante. Comodidades tengo, y me sobran gracias al cabrón de dios, y de verdad mis más sinceras disculpas por cómo terminaron tus familiares.**

 **Y por último… No menciones Tan Sólo Humano por favor… la herida emocional que esa belleza literaria creada por el cabrón con Ingenio Infinito de Phantom sigue abierta. Mencionarlo es como ver a Batman en el día del padre o la madre, o ver a Levi Ackerman deprimido porque todos sus colegas murieron bajo los pies de un titan. El punto es que me dejó tocado.**

 **-Tu te pasaste con tu review, y yo con mi respuesta. A mano-**

 **Banghg - Me siento honrado de que la persona responsable de devolverme al mundo de los fanfics, la que me motivó a ver tamaña serie (a parte de Jump Jump… menudas influencias tengo) y la que me motivó a escribir mi segundo Fanfic esté leyéndome. Muchas gracias por darme tu review. Me siento muy honrado, alegre… siento que mi hígado va a explotar. Espero cumplir tus expectativas de verdad, así como tú cumples y superas las mías siempre.**

 **RCurrent – No, Crow Man no es Lincoln por si acaso. Aunque me gustaría crear mi propio Lincoln psicópata o Loco, Crow Man tiene más de 37 años. Y Lincoln aquí tiene 11. Si quieres ver a un Lincoln psicópata, espera a ver la secuela de Reglas para una Vida… Shit Spoilers!**

 **J. Nagera. – A penas llevamos 2 capítulos (prólogo y primer capítulo) y ya creen que son los juegos del hambre… ¿Eh? ¿Qué dice Dr. Dre? ¿Si son como juegos del hambre? ¡Fck You Dr. Dre!**

 **Trataré de tomarme mi tiempo escribiendo. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **CSR Stories - ¿Cuándo fue que Demon Scalizander (El Caníbal de Belial) dijo ésa frase que le correspondería más a Hannibal Lecter? Como sea… Aquí estamos otra vez colega. Me alegra siempre ver tus Reviews, aunque a veces las que dejas son las más dolorosas porque sabes qué cosas destruyen mi obra. Pero lo haces para que la reconstruya y aún más fuerte.**

 **Lo de escribir neutralmente… se me ocurrió de la nada. Estaba tranquilo viendo al techo de mi litera y pensaba primero… ¿Por qué carajos no compré empanadas de pollo en lugar de queso? Y a partir de ese pensamiento tan idiota mi mente solita comenzó a divagar sin fin, y de la nada pensé en Jigsaw, en los juegos del hambre, pero que quien fuera la víctima fuera Lincoln… Luego pensé que Lincoln estaba excesivamente maltratado por el Fandom, así que pensé en usar a Lynn. Y durante el desarrollo me dije. ¿Por qué no confundir al espectador al final del desarrollo? Y para lograrlo debía ser lo más neutral posible. Si, mis más grandes ideas surgen cuando pienso en comida.**

 **Mientras estés leyendo ésta Review, es probable que esté por la mitad del Fanfic que recomendaste. Porque ni bien leí 3 capítulos y ya me siento muy intrigado. La verdad me gusta mucho ése tipo de Fanfics, y más si son de una comunidad a la cual pertenezco (no la de Zootopia, sino la Furry en general… el arte furry es increíble).**

 **Sonikdc- Pues… Por las Reviews no te preocupes tanto. Me encanta leerlas, sí. Me motivan muchísimo a escribir. Pero no soy de esos que presionarían para que leyeran mi contenido. Cada quien lee lo que quiera libremente. Lo de los demás Louds… Pues aun no estoy seguro el cómo plasmarlos. Sólo sé que tomarán un rol pasivo en éste Fanfic.**

 **Sin nada más que decir, comencemos con el siguiente capítulo.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2. Ganado**

La noche cayó hace más de 2 horas por lo que parecía. En documentales sobre la naturaleza, cuando caía la noche el ambiente del cielo era hermoso, y era producto de las estrellas y la nula contaminación que ésa porción del mundo tenía. Un cielo natural, en donde podías ve con claridad las estrellas sin el filtro de porquería gaseosa de la ciudad. La noche era sin dudas, el ambiente que más belleza portaba la naturaleza. Al menos en documentales como National Geographic decían eso…

Pero lo cierto es que, como en su casa se tendían a ver esos documentales, algo que siempre quedó claro era que la noche era el momento más peligroso para los que están sobreviviendo al aire libre, y para los animales que son presas fáciles. La noche siempre es un momento de vulnerabilidad para muchos animales… y presas.

En palabras más simples, Lynn Loud era una presa en ése momento. Estaba vulnerable. Era de noche, y arriesgarse a seguir explorando con una iluminación tan pobre era un suicidio. No había rastro de animales, pero no podía arriesgarse a conseguir algún oso hambriento, o alguna hiena, o león… Y aunque no hubiera animales, estaba en un juego de supervivencia. Era vulnerable aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

Buscar un refugio, según los programas de supervivencia, era lo esencial. Lynn debía considerar todas las necesidades básicas para un refugio. Y daba gracias a dios de que en más de una ocasión habían ido a acampar ella, y toda la familia. Lo que recordaba de aquellos días de acampar era, primero y principal, que te cubra de la lluvia y el frío. Con tener un techo era más que suficiente de hecho. Pero el frío sería un grave problema. Quizá si buscaba un rincón en el bosque podría armar una fogata y un pequeño refugio con ramas, palos y hojas. Esa sería la opción más lógica.

-Guerra…- La voz del mastodonte sonó fuerte y claro en los oídos de la ahora Loud peliblanca. Sólo se relajó por unos minutos, se hidrató y refrescó, y un mercenario de casi dos metros cuarenta con una voz gutural y una tonificación de cuerpo increíble apareció, y masacró a dos jóvenes en frente de ella… El recuerdo estaba vívido, porque pasó hace, literalmente, poco más de dos o tres horas. Pero se sentía tan… mierda… Lynn no se detuvo a vomitar, porque su estómago no tenía ya nada que vaciar.

Oía la voz… pero cuando miraba detrás de sí no veía al mercenario asesino con armadura. Lo estaba imaginando… De todas formas, no era una buena idea el hacer un campamento al aire libre, puesto a que las probabilidades de que se encuentre con otro psicópata, o con otro participante era no elevada, pero sí que era probable. Por ende tendría que buscar o una cueva, o quizá dormir en los árboles… Pero Lynn debía buscar un lugar para refugiarse lo más pronto posible.

Caminando por aquél bosque, sintiendo bajo sus pies un frío relativamente leve; no molesto, pero estaba presente. El frío de alguna forma calmaba la herida de la planta de su pie, la cual vio que no era profunda anteriormente, sólo era una herida. Lynn sólo caminó por el bosque buscando un lugar recóndito en éste para establecerse, y poder acampar. Debía ser un lugar que no fuera fácil de encontrar, que la mantenga escondida, y que pueda ser algo así como su base. Ése era el objetivo de Lynn Loud actualmente.

Caminando por lo que parecían horas, Lynn logró encontrar lo que parecía una cueva no enorme, pero sí de buen tamaño para ella. Estaba con varios árboles alrededor, y también tenía una capa de lianas lo suficientemente grande como para parecer una cortina. Si Lynn la arrimaba lo suficiente, y lograba hacer algunos cambios, quizá podría tener un refugio perfecto para su supervivencia. Era literalmente el refugio perfecto. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era prepararlo para que fuera habitable.

Lynn se acercó a la cueva a medio cubrir, haló las lianas para ver si podían convertirse en cortinas. Estaban muy sujetas en la montaña.

Entonces cuando dio un jalón fuerte, para arrancar las lianas, sintió una presión en las piernas que, de la nada, volteó su mundo… Literalmente.

Lynn había sido colgada de cabeza, y en su desesperación intentó liberarse, pataleando y gritando de desesperación; un muy grave error teniendo en cuenta su situación. Lynn trató de quitar las cuerdas de sus piernas; porque no eran lianas, ni enredaderas. Eran cuerdas pintadas y disfrazadas de lianas. Y a la Loud le tomo algo de tiempo entender que, literalmente, si ya en si estaba vulnerable y en una situación muy complicada, los gritos que pegó hace unos minutos solo empeorarían la situación pronto. Y cuando se diera cuenta de ello sería demasiado tarde.

Lynn trató de sacar la navaja de su bolsillo. Le agradecería a cualquiera que fuera el desgraciado dios el hecho de que la haya guardado en su bolsillo, puesto a que la mochila se había caído. Sacó el filo de ésta, y comenzó a cortar desesperadamente las cuerdas que la retenían. Cuando oyó aquél sonido característico de algo arrancándose, como una cuerda cortada, Lynn comenzó a sentir la adrenalina fluir por sus venas a una velocidad inimaginable. Cortaba rápido, su muñeca y brazo se movían de adelante hacia atrás, sin hacer mucho movimiento para que el corte sea más fácil. Pero tal era el desespero que, sin darse cuenta terminó cortando una pequeña parte de su pierna, haciéndole una herida no letal, pero si importante.

Lynn cayó, y acomodó su espalda para recibir la menor cantidad de impacto posible. Si caía encima de la mochila, su espalda se partiría por lo que ésta trae dentro. Por eso se acomodó para recibir un impacto menor al estilo de los luchadores de lucha libre. Agradecía su gran condición física, y su afición a las artes marciales. Cuando ya se logró incorporar, con la respiración agitada producto del susto, se colocó la mochila, e intentó caminar aun con el dolor molesto de su pierna. Pero algo la detuvo. No algo que vio, ni algo que sintió. Sino algo que oyó.

Ramas crujir, y sonidos errantes que, de alguna forma se acercaban. Eran muchos, bastantes podía decirse. Eran pasos. Lynn estaba oyendo pasos. Pasos que se dirigían a ella.

Incentivada por la adrenalina y la oxicotina, Lynn empezó a correr como nunca antes corrió. Corrió rápido, y aunque el dolor de la pierna debía ser un limitante, los químicos de su cuerpo le dieron el beneficio, o mejor dicho, la bendición, de no sentir ese dolor que la retendría. Corrió por el bosque, sintiendo de nuevo el frío en los pies. Las pisadas cada vez las oía casi a su lado. Y el casi es porque, las oyó primero cerca, para luego oír que se dirigían a la cueva/trampa. Lynn solo continuó corriendo hasta que el aire empezó a faltarle. Pero los pasos aun los podía oír. Típico en una película de horror. Da igual cuanto corras, siempre te alcanzarán…

Lynn estaba ya agotada, y su respiración estaba muy agitada, así que solo le quedaba calmarse, y buscar un escondite. Pero como se calmaría no lo sabía, y qué lugar sería un buen escondite, tampoco lo sabía. Se escondió detrás de un árbol cuando aquél mercenario apareció, era verdad, pero el mercenario no estaba enterado de ninguna forma que había un tercer chico cerca de él. Por eso fue tan fácil esconderse. Es fácil esconderse de alguien cuando no te está buscando.

Pero en ésta ocasión iba a ser totalmente diferente. Porque esas pisadas la buscaban, y estaba segura de que eran más de dos personas las que buscaban su pellejo. Así que, si quería ver el mañana, tendría que encontrar el lugar perfecto para mantenerse oculta, y encontrar la forma de que su respiración no sea fácil de escuchar.

Viendo su entorno encontró un árbol con algunos arbustos a su cercanía. Lynn con algo de dificultad, puesto a que el cansancio físico ya le estaba pasando factura, llegó al árbol y a los arbustos. Se puso en posición fetal, y trató de calmar su respiración. Era difícil, porque cada vez que exhalaba inhalaba casi al instante. Y cada que trataba de bajar el ritmo de ésta, su tráquea y pulmones dolían. Quizá si tuviera una media podría ponérsela en la boca y nivelar el sonido. Pero para su desgracia no tenía ni zapatos ni medias. Así que todo lo que quedaba por hacer era esperar a que esas pisadas se alejen.

Pasaron lo que parecían ser unos diez minutos, y Lynn no oía que las pisaras ni se acercaran ni se alejaran. De hecho, no oyó pisadas. No podía ver a través del arbusto porque era muy tupido. Por lo tanto si quería comprobar que el perímetro estaba despejado, Lynn Loud debía de arriesgarse y subir la cabeza. Y no sería un problema si su cabello blanco no la delatara. Sacar la cabeza de todas formas, era un riesgo gigante. Y la terca deportista era consciente de ello. Tendría que considerar la posibilidad de dormir en el arbusto… O al menos esperar a que no sea de noche.

Es que el hecho de que sea de noche era lo que más la intimidaba. No poder ver mucho, y que para colmo haya una leve neblina convertía esto en una película de horror de lo más barata. Considerar el que deba pasar la noche dentro de un arbusto no era tan mala idea si significaba su supervivencia. La idea no era mala. Y todo lo que debía hacer era esperar y estar segura de que estaba a salvo.

Pero sus planes quedaron totalmente destruidos cuando sintió un piquete en el cuello, que lentamente comenzó a hacerla sentir más cansada. Si antes el dolor de su pierna era algo molesto, pues lentamente empezó a desvanecerse. Si antes su respiración sonaba agitada, pues lentamente comenzó a ralentizarse. Lynn intentó levantarse, pero el peso de la mochila sumado al dolor de la pierna, y a una extraña sensación de calma y serenidad; irónicamente, inquietantes, cedió ante el peso de su cuerpo cayendo de lado. Aun no se dormía, pero veía perfectamente a 4 personas rodeándola. Aunque intentó alzar la vista, sólo pudo apreciar que éstos tenían máscara. Aunque uno era peculiarmente robusto. Lentamente sus parpados se pusieron pesados, y en contra de su voluntad, cedió ante los brazos de Morfeo.

Lynn Loud despertaba lenta y forzosamente. Su visión era borrosa por efecto de la droga que le habían inyectado y porque sus ojos estuvieron privados de todo tipo de luz durante… Quién sabe. A penas su visión y mente comenzaron a aclararse lo primero que notó fue el hedor que había. Seguido de que estaba en lo que parecía una tienda de campaña… pero en lugar de haber una lona que recubriera el ambiente, y en lugar de ser un espacio limitado, había una estructura rocosa e irregular, muy similar a una cueva…

Visualizando con dificultad producto del aturdimiento, Lynn notó que el lugar donde estaba atada estaba levemente iluminado por lo que parecían candiles. Era extraño. Pero la cueva se veía pequeña. Mirando hacia adelante, pudo notar que su mochila estaba ahí, no abierta. Pero estaba ahí en frente de ella. Otra cosa que notó fue que sentía más frío del normal. Sentía que su abdomen y pecho les invadía una brisa nocturna severa… Cosa que no tendría sentido alguno, ya que estaba en una cueva, y su camisa debería…

Entonces cayó en cuenta que su camisa no estaba presente. O mejor dicho, estaba totalmente rasgada. Cuando se dio cuenta, observó que su abdomen tenía marcas de manos notables. Marcas rojas. Quizá de algún apretón… Así como la zona del pecho, que parecía no haber sido muy explorada. Al ver eso sólo sintió asco y temor. Sus captores parecía que querían divertirse con ella… Y por la ausencia de sonidos o ruidos ajenos al ambiente, Lynn podía decir que estaban fuera de la cueva. Pero no sabría cuánto tardarían en volver. Así que no debía perder tiempo.

Forcejeó sus manos atadas por aquellas cuerdas. Eran algo delgadas éstas, y para colmo el nudo que tenían era muy básico. Pero de que estaba ajustado, estaba ajustado. Sus muñecas eran prisioneras de aquella cuerda que la mantenía ahí. Con dificultad y algo de incomodidad, se puso de pie para que su cabeza estuviera a la altura de sus muñecas. Ya estando un poco más calmada y enderezada, comenzó a morder la zona del nudo con sus dientes. Su mandíbula le dolía un poco, quizá aquella cosa que se quitó era responsable. Pero mientras mordía forcejeaba. Sentía como lentamente el nudo era aflojado. Sólo debía seguir por un buen rato y lo aflojaría.

No obstante el sonido de unos pasos hizo que ella se tirara al suelo sentada por el temor, y agachó la cabeza, haciéndose la dormida… Alguien venía, y en el estado en el que se encontraba, no podía desatarse y encarar a quien quiera que viniera por dos razones. Una, porque ella estaba desarmada y atada, y dos, seguía algo atontada por el efecto de la droga.

Los pasos lentamente se hacían más y más sonoros. Hasta que sintió que ya estaba a pocos metros de ella. Era alguien murmurando muchas cosas. Su oído lamentablemente no era como el de Luna, así que no pudo entender qué decía por lo bajo… Aún estaba lejos… No demasiado, pero si lo suficiente como para no poder oírlo… Sólo podía identificar que era un chico. Quizá un poco más grande que ella por lo gruesa de la voz.

Parecía que estaba quitándose una mochila, puesto a que hizo un ruido sordo, de objetos un tanto pesados guardados dentro de tela. Efectivamente era una mochila, porque se oía el abrir de un cierre. Parecía que el tipo sacó algo de la mochila. Algo pesado y largo. Y empezó después de haber sacado el objeto que parecía, al menos por los sonidos, largo y pesado, un poco más claro lo que decía.

-Siempre debo preparar al ganado… Siempre debe ser Coul el que prepare el ganado… Ojalá pueda divertirme… Si tan sólo me dejaran ver que tal sabe… - Acto seguido sonó el pequeño sonido del metal siendo afilado. Lo que había sacado debía tener filo. Esto puso aún más nerviosa a Lynn. ¿Ganado? ¿A qué se refería con ganado? ¿Creerán que ella es algún animal? Esto aunque no dejaba las cosas en claro en lo absoluto, si hacía entender a Lynn que estaba en peligro. En un peligro similar al cual estuvo cuando el mercenario asesinaba a aquellos muchachos frente a ella. Tenía tanta suerte de que no la hubieran visto…

Los pasos se acercaban a ella y sentía una respiración en su cuello y oreja. – Ya pasaron casi cinco meses… y la última estaba muerta… Quizá… y sólo quizá… - Acto seguido, el desagradable sujeto pasó su lengua áspera de su cuello a su oreja. Era repulsivo, y si no era porque Lynn estaba intentando mantenerse lo más quieta posible, ya que aún estaba atada, le partiría la jeta a ese desgraciado repulsivo. – Delicioso… simplemente… Delicioso… Sólo una mordida… Una no muy grande…- El aliento del tipo lo podía sentir contra su oreja. Por alguna razón, pasó lo mismo que cuando despertó en aquella trampa. No sentía miedo, sino el impulso y la necesidad de salir de aquella prisión subterránea la invadió. Ahora el impulso, o mejor dicho, el instinto la obligaba a mantenerse quieta e indefensa, para aparentar que seguía inconsciente. Quizá cuando lo tenga más cerca, podía golpearle la ingle antes de que ese inmundo sujeto haga lo que sea que vaya a hacer.

Algo detuvo al sujeto, algo que Lynn por tener los ojos cerrados no pudo percibir. Pero lo detuvo. Fue entonces cuando un golpe resonante sonó de la nada, seguido de un gimoteo de dolor. El golpe sonó muy cerca de Lynn, y el gimoteo vino del sujeto que parecía que quería hacerle algo nada grato.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo Coule? – Una voz un poco más de adolescente surgió. En un tono calmado y frío. Muy tenebroso. - ¿Otra vez probando al ganado antes de marcarlo? Sabes que Jiner te cortará otro dedo por eso.

-J-Jiner no tiene que enterarse Bolt… C-Coule sólo… r-revisaba que la morfina siguiera haciendo efecto…

-¿Dudas de que mi morfina no es potente? ¿Olvidas que sólo un dardo de esta morfina hizo que el mercenario terminara atontado?

Aquellas palabras o tenían sentido para Lynn. ¿Mercenario? ¿Hablarán de aquél que tenía aquella arma gigante? ¿Y a qué se refieren con la Morfina? ¿Ganado? ¿Qué ganado?

-A-aun así… l-la morfina se pasa… y-y no creo que hayas colocado suficiente como para… Matarle…

-No, claro que no. Coloqué suficiente como para inducirle un coma indefinido. Tendría que haber sido sometida a una dosis similar antes para que no le haga ese efecto… A no ser que la chica sea nueva en el juego… Pero eso es imposible, ¿O no?

-Llevamos… casi ocho meses en este juego… C-Coule duda que haya nuevos participantes… - El sujeto desagradable llamado Coule hablaba raro. En tercera persona. Y tartamudeaba mucho… Parecía de hecho asustado.

-¿A si? ¿Entonces por qué tanto interés en sabotear al ganado pequeño bastardo? – El otro sujeto que se hacía llamar Bolt hablaba de forma dominante. Parecía que tenía a Coule sometido con sólo unas pocas palabras. - ¿A caso tiene algo interesante esta chica que no quieras compartir, Coule? ¿Ya olvidaste qué pasó cuando trataste de pasarte de listo con Jiner?

No sabía de qué hablaban. Pero le daba tiempo suficiente para acomodar su mano para intentar desatar el nudo, pero sólo acomodarla, no proceder a liberarla. Si hacía algún movimiento en falso, no sabía qué le harían esos dos. Pero debía encontrar alguna manera de escapar… Si tan sólo pudiera abrir un poco los ojos…

-Tienes veinte minutos para marcarla como ganado. Si tardas más, yo personalmente te cortaré otro dedo. Y no intentes pasarte de listo. Sabes que tengo el único reloj de éste juego – Después de aquellas palabras, Bolt caminó fuera de la cueva. Sus pasos se hacían cada vez menos audibles, hasta que se detuvieron. Lynn ya no podía oír los pasos de Bolt. Quizá se quedó fuera de la cueva, o quizá fue a dar una caminata larga. Cualquiera que fuera el caso, estaba sola con Coule.

Coule paro de gimotear y parecía que se estaba levantando El sonido metálico volvió a hacerse presente, pero Coule estaba balbuceando palabras conforme caminaba lento.

-Coule siempre debe marcar el ganado… Coule nunca puede disfrutar de su trabajo… Siempre sufre… Siempre… Siempre… - Lynn estaba sintiendo que el sujeto se estaba volviendo más loco, o mejor dicho, estaba alterándose. Eso no era buena señal. – Coule odia al ganado… Solo complacen a Jiner y sirven para que Pestilencia no lo mate… - Los pasos de Coule estaban acercándose a Lynn cada vez más y más, hasta que se detuvieron. Pero los sonidos dejaron de preocupar a Lynn, ahora lo que le preocupaba era el olor.

Había un olor repulsivo. Saliva quizá y sudor. Olor a tierra, y algo como a quemado… Era olor a quemado… Y provenía de Coule.

-Quizá tú puedas comprender a Coule… Hará que seas desagradable para Jiner… Y así podrás comprender lo que Coule sufre… - Lynn de la nada sintió una leve estocada en el abdomen descubierto, pero la estocada vino acompañada con la sensación de una brasa apretando el mismo. Lynn no pudo aguantar más, y gritó de dolor. El sujeto del susto por el grito repentino soltó la barra de metal, y Lynn no perdió tiempo. Aún con dolor, con todas sus fuerzas dio una patada directa a la entrepierna del sujeto. Era desagradable. Gordo, bajito, cabello rubio, y un yeso en la mano izquierda la cual le faltaban dos dedos. El meñique y la mitad del anular. Al recibir la patada, Coule soltó un grito ahogado, y con los ojos muy abiertos procedió a sujetar su zona agredida.

Quizá cualquier persona, independientemente de su género, podría levantarse después de unos minutos. Pero Coule había recibido una patada de Lynn Loud. La deportista de la familia. Si se levantaba sería un milagro.

Lynn agradecía todas las veces que practicaba dar patadas a los balones de Futbol y a los sacos de Boxeo. Porque el golpe fue tan fuerte que, Lynn sintió que aplastó algo. Sin perder tiempo, mordió las cuerdas que la ataban, aflojando aquél nudo tan básico, y liberando sus manos. Aunque intentó mantenerse de pie, el dolor de su vientre le dificultó la tarea. Era horripilante. Como quemarse con aceite, pero muchísimo peor.

Después de haber tomado dos respiros largos, Lynn logró levantarse. A diferencia del gordo rubio al cual tenía en frente de ella. Estaba agonizando de dolor, y había vomitado de hecho. Cuando se acercó a ver qué le hizo, se dio cuenta que de su entrepierna salía sangre. Quizá el golpe fue tan fuerte que le reventó parte de su sistema reproductor. Esto hizo sentir muy mal a Lynn. El sujeto estaba agonizando por el golpe, y todo por su culpa… Acercó su mano a él para intentar ayudarlo. Quizá podría parar la sangre, que lentamente se convertía en hemorragia. Pero la respuesta fue un intento de mordida del sujeto.

Lynn sólo apartó su mano, y con un gimoteo leve, producto del dolor, la culpa y el miedo, le dijo al pobre Coule.

-L-lo siento… n-no quise… d-de verdad…

Las palabras de Lynn parecía que no llegaron a los oídos del agonizante muchacho. Lynn estaba yendo a su mochila, y antes de agarrarla, oyó que el adolorido Coule gimoteaba y lloraba de forma lastimosa como un cerdo.

-¡P-por favor no dejes el lugar! ¡C-Coule no puede v-viv-vivir así! ¡A-a duras penas vive sin dos dedos!... Por favor… Hazlo por Coule… Comprende… ¡Comprende a Coule! – Cuando Lynn volteó a ver al emisor de aquellos lloriqueos, se desmoronó internamente. La escena era un sujeto un poco mayor que ella llorando como si fuera su hermanito menor. Moqueando y sacando lágrimas sin cesar. Era lamentable y miserable. - ¡Co-comprende el dolor de… C-co-aghh! – Repentinamente Coule comenzó a sujetar más fuerte su zona golpeada. Las lágrimas no paraban de salir mientras lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Y-yo… T-trataré de… yo… - Lynn se retiró su camisa rasgada e intentó hacer una tira para vendar – O-ok Coule… E-escucha… - Ya con la tira en su mano, se acercó al adolorido muchacho – T-trataré de parar el sangrado… P-por favor no te muevas tanto… - Acercó su mano a la ingle del muchacho con la tira, y apenas retiró una de sus manos un chorro de sangre salió repentinamente, pero el chorro aunque manchó levemente a Lynn, siguió fluyendo la sangre con dificultad. No había ni una cortada, pero la patada fue tan fuerte que pareciera que rasgó la piel. ¿En qué condiciones de salud estaría el muchacho como para que una patada tan fuerte logre abrirle una herida ahí abajo?

Los gimoteos de Coule se empezaron a apagar cada vez más y más. Quizá ya se estaba acostumbrando al dolor. Lynn no perdió el tiempo y puso la tira en su zona afectada presionando. Grave error, ya que Coule emitió otro grito de dolor más fuerte aún. Debía dolerle como el infierno mismo… Lynn no sabía qué hacer. Lisa seguramente ya habría realizado algún procedimiento médico complejo en aquella situación, y todo lo que sabía Lynn de primeros auxilios eran maniobras para asfixia, y hacer un torniquete. De ahí en adelante no sabía más nada. Y los lloriqueos de la víctima actual no ayudaban en lo absoluto.

Pasaron lo que Lynn sintió que eran horas, y cuando los lloriqueos de Coule ya no se oían tanto, Lynn sintió una presión en una parte de su camisa. Como un jalón. Cuando dirigió su mirada a su brazo, se dio cuenta que, era una mano la que apretaba su camisa. Una mano que le faltaban dos dedos. Cuando Lynn vio al dueño de la mano a los ojos, este con un dolor y una desesperación gigantesca, el cual parecía que iba a soltar otra oleada de lágrimas, habló.

-M-mata a Coule… - Cuando Lynn oyó esas palabras, se quedó perpleja. –

-¿Q-qué?...

-Mata a Coule… Mata a Coule…

-¡N-no lo hare! – No era porque tuviera afecto por el chico. Por dios, si no lo hubiera pateado, quien sabe que cosas le hubiera hecho. Pero aun dentro de Lynn se mantenía uno de los valores más importantes en su familia, y es el valor de la vida.

-Por favor… ¡P-por favor!

-¡N-no lo hare! E-escucha… Tu amigo cuando te vea va a buscarme… ¡P-pero te puede ayudar!

-No… No… Mata a Coule… Mátalo… Mátalo… - La desesperación se veía en sus ojos. Veía con mirada suplicante a Lynn. Ella se apartó, no sin antes agarrar la mano de éste y pedirle que presione para que la sangre deje de fluir, y se dirigió a la mochila que tenía en frente. –Coule no puede… Por favor…- Coule gimoteaba en tercera persona mientras Lynn abría su mochila. Al revisarla se alivió de saber que tenía todo dentro de ella. Vio entonces un poco más al fondo de la cueva otra mochila. Se dirigió a ella. Quizá dentro hubiera algo para ayudar al agonizante chico. Agua fría, alguna medicina, la morfina de la que hablaba el otro tipo… Y efectivamente eso fue lo que encontró. Unos dardos como los que usaron contra ella. Podía usar uno con el chico para aliviar su dolor. No podría salvarlo, pero si intentar ayudar a que no sufra más.

Cuando Lynn se volteó, vio entonces que el chico agarró la vara de hierro con la que había quemado a Lynn. Lynn abrió los ojos tanto que parecía que se saldrían de sus cuencas. No sabía que era lo que iba a hacer, pero cuando se dio cuenta, el chico ya había alzado la vara a su cabeza, y la dejó caer de golpe con agresividad.

Un sonido como el de un melón siendo atravesado por un bate resonó. Sangre comenzó a escurrir, y un cuerpo comenzó a convulsionar para sucumbir a los brazos de la muerte.

* * *

Un grupo de personas muy bien vestidas estaban sentados en lo que parecía una mesa larga y elegante degustando de un banquete. En una cámara amplia, al estilo victoriana, con armaduras muy bien pulidas a los lados, estatuillas, cuadros, etc. Parecía una sala de alguna mansión. Todos tenían máscaras para nada sofisticadas. Uno tenía una máscara de payaso, otro tenía un bozal que de alguna forma era parte de una máscara de cuero que cubría su cabeza, otro tenía una máscara sin expresión con muchos clavos rodeándola, otro tenía una de cerdo, y así seguían. En el centro había una persona que sólo tenía ropa interior. Estaba encadenada a la mesa de rodillas. Parecía un niño. Pero tenía un saco en la cabeza, y muchas marcas de maltrato. Moretones, cortes, roces… En la esquina muy cercana a la cabeza de la mesa estaba el hombre con la máscara de cuervo, degustando de un plato que a simple vista parecería vegetariano. Porque se basaba en lechuga, tomate triturado, berenjena, y champiñones. pero los ojos de un animal aun lado de aquella rara ensalada delataban que no era 100% vegetal aquél plato. Frente al hombre con máscara de cuervo estaba una silla vacía, y a su lado, enseñando un traje que parecía muy caro por los colores y los detalles, alzando su copa.

-Muy bien, es hora de comenzar. – Dijo el hombre con ropa elegante. Su voz era la de un humilde anciano. Algo firme, pero calmada y tranquila. En total, en aquella mesa, había 21 sillas. De las cuales veinte estaban ocupadas. – Debido a que el Barón Eagle no pudo asistir a esta sesión por problemas con una fábrica en Rumania, él no será quien inicie como siempre.

Al decir esto, el del bozal se rio de forma un tanto extraña, pero siguió comiendo con dificultad aquél trozo de carne tan exageradamente grande que tenía en su plato. Comía como un animal.

Aunque la risa fue discreta, fue captada por el hombre con máscara de cuervo. Parecía que le desagradaba ese sujeto.

-Como sea, antes de comenzar con la ya tradicional entrega de perfiles, quisiera felicitar al Destripador de Liverpool por haber hecho su tan generosa donación a ésta, nuestra empresa anónima, para realizar el mantenimiento necesario a la Isla en la cual desarrollamos nuestro juego de supervivencia.

Al decir esto, todos los que estaban sentados aplaudieron al del bozal que sonreía grotescamente con algo de carne en su boca. El jugo de la carne producto de un vino tinto de calidad, escurría de su boca. Parecía sangre. Inclusive el hombre Cuervo aplaudía con desgana por educación. Ya terminados los aplausos, el señor mayor hizo un gesto con la mano para que cesaran.

-Llevamos realizando éste juego por más de veinticinco años, y éste es el primer juego del año. Espero de corazón que el mantenimiento que, gracias a la donación, se realizó un mes antes de comenzar el juego, haga las cosas más… Interesantes. –Ésta última palabra la dijo de forma muy peculiar. Como si estuviera emocionado pero a la vez calmado. – Bien, dejando a un lado las formalidades… Podemos empezar con la entrega de perfiles. – Tras decir estas palabras, hubo una buena cantidad de murmullos de emoción. Como si hubieran esperado ése momento desde hace tiempo - Desafortunadamente… -Dijo con elegancia, pero lo que siguió de esto fue un silencio un tanto grosero para el ambiente. – Quien empiece la entrega de perfiles tendrá que iniciar con quien no haya participado anteriormente… Así que… Sr Gutenberg, ¿Podría darnos los honores?

Dicho esto, de forma irónica, un sujeto grueso, fornido, con el smoking ajustado por su masa física, se levantó. Tenía una máscara de lucha libre, pero un bigote muy poblado. Parecía ruso o alemán.

-Bien, quisiera dar las gracias a todos por haber venido. Y en especial a usted, mi lord por haberme seleccionado. – Tenía un acento fuerte. Acentuaba específicamente las T, las D y las R más que otras letras. – Debido a que mi anterior representado Gunter murió a manos del Mercenario Guerra justo en la prueba final, quise traer a alguien más fuerte y veloz. – Decía esto con una extraña emoción. Estaba extasiado con cada palabra que dejaba fluir.

-Muy bien Sr Gutenberg. – Dijo el del traje más costoso con cierto interés. Aunque con una alegría fingida. – Por favor, preséntenos a su participante.

-Fue nacido en la guerrilla de las Malvinas. Tiene genes latinoamericanos muy favorables. Buena altura, buen físico. Lo único es que su condición psicológica es algo débil. La guerrilla lo afectó.

-¿Y qué tipo de entrenamiento le pusiste?

Esta vez que habló fue el hombre con máscara de cuervo. Sonaba tan sereno comiendo su espagueti con globos oculares en lugar de albóndigas.

-¿A qué te refieres, Cuervo? – Decía con curiosidad el hombre de proporciones gigantescas.

-Siempre traes a tus queridos participantes con alguna peculiaridad… Ese chico que murió por ejemplo… Tenía una muy curiosa habilidad para manipular a Pestilencia… ¿O me equivoco?

El fornido miro con algo de furia contenida al hombre de la máscara de cuervo, y el de traje costoso, el del bozal… Prácticamente todos veían al mismo tipo murmurando sobre lo que dijo.

-Supongo que tú tienes un mejor participante… ¿O no cuervo? Debe ser tan bueno como para que no lo hayas integrado… - Habló una mujer con máscara de gato.

-¿Ese niño de ahí? No es mi participante… Es más… Un seguro…

-¿Seguro? – Habló el del traje costoso.

-Ya verá a qué me refiero mi Lord. – Tras decir esto, todos empezaron a prestarle atención al de la máscara de cuervo. – Mi participante es un chico que, no posee talento alguno más que su astucia… Nacido de una familia de diez hermanas… Lo característico es su cabello blanco…

-¿Y si no tiene ninguna cualidad especial, por qué lo integraste? – Dijo el hombre del bozal con una voz rasposa.

-Tiene algo que muy pocos demostraron en el juego… Astucia… Apuesto a que él ganará… Y si no lo hace… Como apuesta le traje a un nuevo futuro mercenario, mi Lord…

Al decir aquellas palabras, el fornido abrió los ojos, y sus pupilas se encogieron. Como si nombraran a satanás en una iglesia evangélica. Mientras que el ya denominado Lord, sonrió muy complacido.

-¿Un nuevo mercenario? ¡Que amable de su parte, Sr Crow! Pero… ¿Por qué un nuevo mercenario? Díganos.

-Es muy simple… Hace tiempo que perdimos el control de los cuatro mercenarios… diez años si no me equivoco… Guerra nos hace más difícil el mantenimiento del campo, Pestilencia está haciendo tratos con los participantes… Hambruna hace tiempo que perdió la cordura, y Muerte no quiere exterminar a los 3… - Al decir esto todos miraban atentos – Así que… propongo que éste sea un nuevo mercenario… Si pierdo, yo personalmente lo moldearé desde cero.

Hubo otra cantidad de murmullos. Algunos decían "Es un adulador" o "Corrupto" o palabras en otros idiomas. Pero el Lord alzó la mano, para callar a la multitud, diciendo claramente.

-Es una muy generosa oferta, que será aceptada… Con gusto… Claro, siguiendo las normativas, no permitiré que nadie mate a su competidor a propósito… Si lo van a matar, deben matarlo por supervivencia… Aunque me gustaría tener un nuevo mercenario, espero de corazón que gane el juego. Sr Crow.

Al decir "Gane" el chico encadenado tembló sin control. Como si tuviera miedo de lo que llegara a pasar. Era un dato que Crow no pasó por desapercibido. Sonrió de forma muy amarga, y continuó comiendo, dando esta vez un mordisco a uno de los ojos de su plato.

* * *

 **Listo, hasta aquí el capítulo. Lo termino el 4 de Junio (es la fecha de hoy) y con suerte lo publico, u Hoy o mañana (5 de junio).**

 **Nada más que decir. Que tengan una linda Noche.**

 **PD: Feliz cumpleaños a mi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Perdonen la ausencia exageradamente prolongada. No hay excusa que valga, así que me callaré la jeta y procederé a seguir con ésta historia, que hasta que no se me prenda el foco con la otra no puedo escribir nada (Al final de éste capítulo daré razones detalladas de mi ausencia).

Reviews:

RCurrent- Aceptaría con gusto tu invitación si mi agenda aun en vacaciones no fuera más caótica que la mente de Pinkie Pie en plena fiesta o la de Luan en pleno 1 de Abril. No digo que no quiera, sino que tengo una cualidad innata de no poder organizarme ni para poder vaguear tranquilo. Me siento alagado de haber sido la inspiración conceptual de alguien para escribir algo (aunque fuera un detalle tan ínfimo como el cabello decolorado). Y procuraré finalizar esta historia como debe ser.

J0nas Nagera- Yo también sentí algo de pena por Coule (estoy mintiendo, casi no me río pensando en cómo humillarlo un poco más… Estuve a punto de basarme en el episodio de South Park donde violan a Indiana Jones… Pero como que ni si quiera yo llego poner un pie en niveles de crudeza donde Banghg no sólo camina, sino que se recuesta plácidamente).

Y no estas equivocado del todo con tu suposición colega. Pero dejaré que la historia fluya como pueda, y así verás qué carajos sucede. Y el cabello blanco… Mmm… será difícil para mi colocarlo correctamente, pero lo haré.

Lukas Ruderer- Buen chiste colega, si no fuera porque mi sentido del humor es más morboso que acosar por Instagram a muchachas que menean las caderas cual bailarina árabe, y mandarles pornografía snuff, me reiría (Por si acaso, el comentario/excusa, es un chiste… Fuck estoy volviéndome como GLaDOS).

Las 2 revelaciones son correctas. La primera, sí, hay una organización. Y sí, Lincoln es quien debería estar ahí (pero por razones aparte y que involucran la melena blanca).

Y si, ya vi cadáveres. El cabrón de mi jefe a veces le aburría o fastidiaba hacer autopsias, así que me enseñó a sólo abrir los cadáveres y prepararlos para la autopsia. Nada más de ahí. El resto fue archivar y colaborar en el maquillaje… Y no es tan genial colega… Los cadáveres no apestan por la putrefacción necesariamente. Sin embargo lo que usaba mi jefe para embalsamar a los cuerpos sí que apestaba… No es tan genial cuando tienes que lavar tu ropa con creolina y hasta acetona.

Y la ceguera temporal es normal. Sólo deje la auto estimulación por 4 días (sarcasmo, cualquiera comete un error así colega)

Gracias por tu review colega.

Sonikdc- No, no es Lincoln. Y no te preocupes, pronto se revelará el fin colega. Gracias por la review.

CSR Stories- Aquí está la persona que más esperaba (junto a J.K. Salvatori y Lukas Ruderer… Y Ficlover93). Si bien me sentía preocupado de no ver tu review, como soy un pensador negativo crónico, pienso lo peor. Desde que te decepcioné, hasta un secuestro por parte del CICPC o el SEBIN. Porque claro, siempre algo malo ha de pasar con esas dos instituciones. Cómo no.

El consejo me servirá de mucho para éste cap, (que estoy comenzando a escribir desde que vi tu respuesta) y lo de personajes de juegos de horror… Colega, es un halago increíble. Mi mayor sueño es colaborar en el guion o material visual artístico de algún juego de horror (eso y comer una de esas hamburguesas triple carne con tocino bañadas en queso fundido de Australia antes de morir por coma alimenticio… Si muero moriré feliz). La idea de crear a Coule se formó pensando en un guion para un comic que planeo crear en algún futuro lejano (muy, muy lejano). En donde veo a las personas como valientes, hasta que se toca su punto más débil. (Inspirándome en la muerte del comandante Mike de Shingeki no Kyojin. El cual, aunque su frase fue que la humanidad no perdería si peleaban hasta el final, terminó parapléjico y siendo devorado por 3 titanes al mismo tiempo… Mientras gritaba, lloraba y suplicaba por su vida… Esto no me hubiera afectado tanto, si no fuera porque fue el capitán más habilidoso de su tropa… Un capitán suplicando y llorando por su vida cual animal asustado)

Procuraré enfocarme en la parte psicológica de Lynn, y procuraré hacer que cada parte tenga mayor profundidad.

Me duele y complace saber que en un cap logré lo que con Reglas para una Vida no conseguí, y más. Así que, no pararé hasta seguir adelante.

Sin más que decir, comencemos.

Capítulo 4. Miedo a la calma.

El aire fresco y frío acariciaba la cara de Lynn Loud fuera de aquella cueva. Era suave, tierno, y a su vez era placentero sentir como aquellas suaves bocanadas de brisa daban caricias en su piel. Lamentablemente lejos de ser una sensación satisfactoria o relajante, eran más bien una burla para ella. Si, una burla, porque no existe palabra más precisa para definir aquella calma y paz tan anormal, y mucho menos teniendo en cuenta que ahora tiene una camisa mugrienta, porque la otra fue desgarrada, y las piernas y pantaloncillos ensangrentados. Y aunque éstos fueran rojos, la sangre se notaba fácilmente. Y ni hablar del cabello blanco, el cual tenía algunas manchas de sangre.

Lynn había salido de la cueva. Sus ojos se salían de sus órbitas, y sus pupilas estaban tan contraídas que parecían finos puntos negros. Caminaba con su mochila en mano, y con un fierro oxidado el cual parecía que tenía algo viscoso en la parte que usó aquél muchacho para marcarla como ganado. Lynn caminaba lentamente. Se alejaba de la cueva y se introdujo al bosque. Resulta que la cueva no estaba tan lejos de donde fue capturada. Se podía sentir como una completa idiota al ver que fue corriendo hacia la guarida de aquellos degenerados.

Decidió alejarse lo más posible, introduciéndose en el bosque con un caminar pesado y casi fúnebre; de hecho su hermana Lucy estaría orgullosa de ella… Cuando ya sus piernas no daban para más, y perdió de vista la cueva, Lynn se recostó en un árbol, y suspiró.

Suspiró otra vez…

Luego su voz comenzaba a temblar para dar un tercer suspiro.

Próximamente sintió un leve ardor en los ojos, intentando ahogar un gemido producto del llanto.

Y aunque en sus adentros hubiera querido aguantar el llanto, no pudo evitarlo. Inició como un simple lloriqueo. Leves lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos. Dolía un poco al inicio, y era porque la cantidad de fluidos que poseía ella en su cuerpo eran escasos ya. El dolor de llorar sólo aumentaba, y ella intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad parar. Porque dolía, dolía dejar escapar esas lágrimas. Pero no se pudo contener. No pudo más empezó a llorar un poco más fuerte, hasta el punto que su pecho le empezaba a doler. Le dolía tanto que para intentar librar todo ese pesar, gritó. Gritó a todo pulmón. Con su voz medio rota gritó con fuerza para seguir llorando. No se sentía bien, para nada, pero no podía ya evitarlo.

Miraba sus manos, ya habiendo parado de llorar y gritar, y estas temblaban producto del miedo. Parecía que el efecto del shock había pasado. Cosa que sería ridículo, si desde que vio a aquél mercenario masacrar a esos dos muchachos, que posiblemente serían dos competidores menos, no sintió el shock. ¿Por qué lo ha de sentir entonces ahora? ¿Quizá porque ella asesinó a un chico…?

-E-eso… S-sería ridículo… - Pensó susurrando las palabras. – S-sólo… sólo me… d-defendí… yo… yo no…

¿Tendría sentido que se sintiera mal por haber provocado que aquél muchacho llamado Coule muriera? No debería. Ella estaba en su legítimo derecho de defensa propia… Y aun así, está en un juego de supervivencia, por ende todas las acciones y medidas que fuesen necesarias eran válidas, ¿no? Quién sabe qué hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado que Coule siguiera con aquellos actos… Nada garantizaba que Lynn saliera ilesa si aquél sujeto siguiera con lo suyo.

La cabeza daba vueltas, y aunque ya estaba relativamente lejos de donde originalmente fue capturada, aunque sus párpados estaban pesados, aunque estuviera recostada en un árbol sobre grama suave, aunque intentó cerrarlos para calmar la irritación y el dolor de cabeza, no podía. Ya en poco menos de un día escapó de una trampa mortal, fue testigo de una masacre, fue secuestrada, y cometió su primer asesinato. No quería cerrar los ojos, porque sus sentidos estaban más que alterados. Ella no sabía por qué con exactitud, pero estaba alerta. Bastante alerta. Alerta de forma insana. Y ya no era producto del miedo en sí, era porque la cabeza le dolía, le palpitaba, le mataba.

-Esto es… Esto… - Balbuceaba débilmente mientras abrazaba sus rodillas y apoyaba su cabeza en éstas. – Una… Una m-maldita locura… - Y tenía razón. Lo que estaba viviendo era una locura. Una auténtica locura. Algo inhumano…

-Pero… Debo hacerlo… Sino…

Un sonido alertó a la peliblanca, un estruendo para ser más preciso. El estruendo hizo que girara su cabeza automáticamente a la izquierda. Ya estaba preparada para lo peor. Agarró el fierro que tenía hace un momento, y lo apretó con fuerza. Ya no huiría, aunque fuera una idiotez no hacerlo, Lynn estaba lista para pelear. Tenía una pistola, una navaja y un fierro. Tenía material suficiente para defenderse. Quien quiera que quiera atacarle y matarla en nombre del Darwinismo, pues tendría que evitar a una Lynn determinada a defenderse y sobrevivir.

El ruido no eran pasos, ni nada parecido. No sabía que eran, nunca oyó nada similar. La curiosidad le venció, y por ende se levantó, con el fierro en su mano, para inspeccionar qué hacía aquel ruido. Cada paso que daba que la acercaba al origen del mismo, lo volvía más y más claro. Hasta que llegó un punto en que podía identificar qué era.

Sonaban burbujas, y algo como el metal caliente al ser mojado. Aquel siseo producto del vapor, sonaba así. Como si apagaran fuego con agua, o bien, como si mojaras un sartén caliente en agua tibia o fría. Cuando Lynn observó la zona originaria del ruido, miró extrañada qué era. Era una zona del bosque. Por una parte se veía fácilmente la naturaleza. El césped, los árboles, y algunas flores. Pero en determinado punto vio un pequeño cráter donde las plantas estaban quemadas. Un árbol se había caído, y la base de éste tenía un cráter igual. Pero el interior del árbol estaba negro. Como si hubiera sido quemado, y un humo verde emanaba de éste. En el cráter de la zona, había un par de charcos de líquido verde. Un líquido que borboteaba. Hervía y despedía humo. El olor no era nada agradable. Parecía como uno de esos químicos apestosos de Lisa, pero éste estaba por toda esa zona pequeña.

Lynn por curiosidad decidió acercar el fierro al líquido, y cuando lo introdujo, y sacó, el resultado fue que el despidió unas burbujas, y vio que el fierro por ésa zona parecía agrietarse, y despedía un humo amarillento. Y en menos de unos minutos, el trozo de fierro se cayó. Esto no asustó a Lynn, pero sí que la alertó. Quizá fuera de esos pozos sépticos que ponían en algunos documentales de lugares naturales que a veces pasaban por la TV cuando iban a dar algún partido.

Lynn sólo caminó. Se quiso alejar de aquél pozo porque el aroma era nauseabundo. Así que se dirigió a su mochila, agarró sus pertenencias de ése momento, y prosiguió su caminata por el bosque. Miraba el cielo, y el ambiente en general conforme daba pasos. Era plena noche, sí, pero las estrellas se podían ver aun así. El paisaje era hermoso. Era una obra de arte natural el sólo ver los árboles. Robles quizá, ojalá su hermana Lana estuviera ahí para identificar qué clase de árboles son…

El césped húmedo era, también, reconfortante al tacto. Ella no sentía la humedad en el aire, pero si el frío en los pies que generaba una muy delgada capa de neblina. Una capa que le daba un frío agradable. Si uno no se enfocaba en los detalles, Lynn creería que estaba en el cielo. Porque inclusive respirar el aire puro del lugar hacía que sus pulmones, aunque de forma un tanto dolorosa producto de la fuerte caída que sufrió cuando salió de aquella tumba subterránea, la sensación de un aire fresco y frío era como comer la última rebanada de pizza. Era un placer que sólo Dios en toda su gloria podía emular.

Aunque el ambiente hermoso que rodeaba a Lynn era digno de ser la mejor arboleda del mundo, y con cada paso que Lynn daba sólo sentía calma, no podía evitar que, aquella sensación era un tanto irónica. Era un chiste bastante bueno para Dios padre, o quizá una broma estúpida de su hermana Luan. Porque no tenía sentido que pudiera presenciar muertes, e inclusive haber asesinado a un muchacho en un ambiente tan hermoso y lleno de paz. De hecho, ni si quiera se oían aves cantar. Por ende era más fácil reconocer los sonidos extraños para Lynn Loud.

Y esto aunque sea una ventaja para la supervivencia, conforme avanzaba notaba que era muchísimo más molesto aquél silencio absoluto. Si estaban en un juego de supervivencia, ¿No se deberían de escuchar disparos, gritos, gemidos de dolor… súplicas… algo? Pero no… No se oía nada más que los pasos de Lynn por el bosque. Sin rumbo fijo mientras la tenue luz de la luna iluminaba el espacio que dejaban algunas hojas al suelo. El ambiente era frío, y el tener sólo una camisa manga corta, que para colmo lo quedaba grande, sumado a sólo unos shorts, era algo tortuoso. Lynn, aunque sintiera comodidad con el frío de sus pies, el frío del resto de su cuerpo no era cómodo. Cómo le gustaría estar en su casa, y dejar que su cuerpo se caliente mientras sus pies se enfrían, estando ella de lo más cómoda en su cama cubierta por las sábanas. Un problema común en los atletas, eran que sus pies generalmente estaban o irritados, o hinchados, o bien muy calientes. Así que la sensación de frío en éstos era como caminar en el cielo.

Lo que era, para hacer énfasis en la cruel ironía de la situación, una broma más desagradable que cualquier broma de Luan. Que el ambiente sea tan pacífico en la noche, que el escenario se vea tan hermoso, y que tenga una sensación más que agradable en sus pies, el punto más débil de Lynn Loud, era como recibir una bofetada de la vida misma.

Su cabeza dolía, y mientras caminaba sin rumbo agarró, con su mano libre, su frente. Estaba sudada, obviamente por todas las carreras que ha metido en sólo un día. Pero sentía que, por encima de la cabeza, ésta palpitaba. Suave, pero con ritmo. Era una molestia, un dolor leve de cabeza, que sumado al silencio del ambiente, a la experiencia anteriormente vivida, sólo irritaba a Lynn Loud.

Caminaba mientras su cabeza daba palpitaciones molestas y que llegaban a ser dolorosas. Sentía como si su cerebro estuviera latiendo como su corazón. Y cuando sintió que se iba a desmallar, una leve visión la detuvo de dejarse caer.

Era un niño, junto a una niña jugando al fondo del bosque… ¿Qué carajos hacían ahí? ¿No que era esto un juego de supervivencia? ¿Serían ellos parte del juego? En ese caso Lynn debía alejarse de ellos… ¿Pero y si resultaban ser víctimas del juego como ella, y no lo sabían? En ese caso Lynn debía ir y ayudarles…

La incertidumbre es una de las razones principales por las que muchas personas terminan; en el caso de tomar una decisión, sin hacer nada. Ya que siempre las posibilidades múltiples azotaban la cabeza de éstas. Lynn jamás había sufrido de incertidumbre, y hoy no sería el día en que comenzaría a sentirla, y por ende, fue hacia donde los niños estaban jugando, a un trote regular, e intentó llamarlos.

-¡Hey! ¡Chicos! ¿Qué… Q-que hacen por aquí a éstas horas? – Los niños no parecían escucharla. Y era algo raro, porque reían y jugaban. Conforme Lynn intentaba acercarse a ellos, parecía que jugaban a la mancha, porque se perseguían y tocaban la cabeza. Pero se perseguían alejándose del alcance de Lynn.

Ella no iba a dejar que esos niños corrieran así como así. Quizá no sabían en el tipo de lugar en el que estaban, o bien por el contrario, sabían a la perfección donde se encontraban. Por ende quizá sabrían cómo escapar. Así que, sacando fuerzas de donde no las habían, la deportista Loud empezó a perseguirlos más rápido.

Cuando agarro el brazo del niño, un fuerte dolor de cabeza la invadió al instante aturdiéndola. Algunos flashes empezaron a manifestarse en su mente. Estaba ahí, charlando con un chico de cabellos marrones en una mesa elegante la cual, no parecía tener nada que ver con la de su casa o la de los McBride. Había 4 chicas, ¿O eran 6? No podía distinguirlas. Un chico rubio con aspecto ario. Así como un chico más alto que los demás.

-Jacky, Soy Jacky. – Decía el chico de cabellos marrones el cual Lynn no había visto en su vida, al menos no que ella recordara.

Cinco tipos con cinco máscaras. Entre ellos estaba el de cuervo, uno con una máscara de cerdo, uno venía con un muchacho con una bola de sumisión (la máscara del sujeto que tenía al muchacho consigo era un bozal de aspecto desagradable) Y un anciano con cara benevolente.

De repente la cena… Había una cena, sí… Estaba deliciosa, o eso creía ella…

Una cama de hospital. Un Dr. Estaba dándoles noticias a sus padres… Su madre llorando, devastada… ¿Por qué Rita lloraba?... Su padre agarrando su frente, viendo cómo su mundo se derrumbaba…

Veía una radiografía, no la entendía, por dios, ¿por qué la entendería? Pero había algo… Era el cerebro, lo sabía a la perfección pero… Tenía algo muy raro en él…

Antes de que Lynn siguiera alucinando, se dio cuenta de que estaba al borde de un acantilado, y por el miedo casi cae al vacío, pero logro acomodar su cuerpo para caer al lado contrario. Lynn estaba asustada, alterada, y con la respiración pesada, y fue retrocediendo a gatas alejándose del acantilado. ¿Cómo carajos llegó ahí? ¿Y qué eran todas esas visiones?

Reincorporándose, Lynn Loud, aun alterada y casi con ganas de vomitar (otra vez) miró detrás suyo. Apreciando que el césped fue reemplazado por una flor azul casi eléctrico. Había un leve rastro de las pisadas de Lynn, pero… ¿Qué demonios significaba todo eso?...

Perdonen el que lo deje hasta aquí, pero sinceramente no creo poder exprimir más por éste capítulo. Lo sentí muy relleno, pero quise compensarlo dando revelaciones cortas.

¿Razones de mi desaparición? Simple. Venezuela, cambio monetario, ya no trabajo en la morgue, y ahora estoy en un pre universitario porque en un año entraré…

No merezco todo el apoyo que me han dado, porque siento que no soy el escritor que ustedes merecen. De hecho, siento que merecen a alguien mejor y cuya procrastinación y depresión no interfiera con el proceso creativo. Ya que, no quiero ni dar lástima ni cansar con mis menciones a la depresión.

Eso súmenle el que ya no me está gustando el camino que está tomando la serie The Loud House (más específicamente el Fandom). ¿A qué me refiero? Me explico

Mi principal problema con su Fandom es el siguiente: cuando entré por primera vez (por ahí en mayo del 2017) me gustó cómo se veía el Fandom a parte de la serie en sí. No era como el Fandom de Steven Universe (del cual para mi desgracia no tuve una buena experiencia, ni en el Angloparlante ni en el Hispanoparlante). No era tan grande, y en si tenía cierto grado de tolerancia (al menos en la parte Hispanoparlante, la Angloparlante se convirtió en algo tóxico a finales del 2017, o al menos así lo percibí yo).

Pero todo cambio con cierto capítulo que no, no es NSL para la sorpresa de muchos, pero que alteró las hormonas semi-adolescentes de un sector de internet el cual yo ESPERABA que ni se presentara en el Fandom de TLH. Un sector el cual no puedes burlarte de el porque estaría muy pero que muy mal, pero que tampoco puedes quejarte porque serías visto como intolerante. No diré a qué sector me estoy refiriendo, y es porque no sé cuántos de los que me vayan a leer ahora pertenezcan al mismo… Pero sólo diré, que desde L is for Love dicho sector fue al fandom como si de pirañas detectando sangre se tratara…

Y un problema adicional (el cual quizá en un futuro haga un post hablando de esto más detalladamente en un futuro lejano) vendría a ser un grupo de internet el cual, por obvias razones, preferiré ni mencionar quienes son ni qué han hecho. Pero que de alguna u otra forma contaminan con toxicidad al fandom (más específicamente ésta plataforma) y es más por mi seguridad que prefiero no decir ni mencionar quienes son (Montana, creo que tú sabes perfectamente de a quienes me refiero…)

Pero en fin… Es todo por ahora, y para los que me siguieron por Reglas Para Una Vida, tengo un proyecto en mente para WattPad que involucra mi primera obra. Pero necesito ayuda… ¿Algún interesado? ¿No? Bueno…

Es todo por mi parte, lamento porque las notas del autor sean tan largas, pero necesitaba sacar esto de mi ser. Quiero mandarle saludos especiales a Lukas Ruderer, y a CSR Stories por haberme apoyado y soportado hasta aquí.

Bien, hasta aquí llego. Soy Dope17, un usuario y escritor sin importancia, y nos vemos más pronto de lo que creen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, ya estoy un poco más inspirado, así que comenzaré con lo que vendría a ser la segunda parte del capítulo pasado. Aprovecho en estas notas del autor para decir (por si acaso) que mi Fanfic alternativo Sin Muros ya fue actualizado. Sin más autospam que hacer, procederé a responder las Reviews.**

 **RCurrent – Gracias por tolerar mi inexcusable ausencia. Quizá para cuando publique éste capítulo ya haya comenzado a leer tu obra en Wattpad (plataforma que en lo personal me agrada, pero no lo suficiente como para escribir en ella).**

 **CSR Stories – Tu comparación con una estrella fue perfecta, pero incompleta. No olvides que al morir una estrella pueden pasar 3 cosas. O genera una supernova, o puede, repito, PUEDE generar una nebulosa, o (lo más probable) se convierte en un agujero negro. Y para mi TLH Fandom últimamente (Repito, no todo el fandom, pero si una porción que se hace notar y mucho) se está convirtiendo en esto. Y para mi desgracia lo consumen todo dejándolo en un punto sin retorno. Ergo NSL, Ergo Luaggie, Ergo Loudcest (que no me desagrada, pero ése tabú ya es mi problema). Y repito, el día en que no vea tus críticas, será el día en que yo haya fallado como escritor en general. Tus reviews son bienvenidas siempre. Y al igual que tú, te deseo lo mejor.**

 **Por cierto, para terminar la respuesta, la secuela se aproxima.**

 **Sin más que agregar, (a no ser que alguien comente justo cuando publique esto) comencemos.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5**

 **Miedo a la calma (Parte 2)**

* * *

Lynn se había logrado refugiar en la coraza hueca de un árbol cercano. Había dormido tranquila ahí, después de aquél episodio alucinógeno extraño que casi hace que caiga por un barranco. Bueno, tranquila no era la palabra correcta, ya que al despertarse por los rayos de luz emergentes, que alumbraban aquel pequeño espacio del tronco hueco, sintió un dolor de cabeza bastante fuerte. La textura de la madera era cómoda, producto al musgo acumulado en ésta. Así que no tuvo demasiados problemas con las astillas o la corteza. Salió del tronco hueco, y estiró sus extremidades. Le encantaría hacer sus ejercicios matutinos, pero tenía que moverse rápido. No quería ser sorprendida por algún desagradable sujeto como Coule, o por el mismo mercenario rojo. Así que, agarró su mochila, el fierro, y prosiguió su camino alejándose de las flores que había pisado. No sabía por qué, pero algo le decía que esas flores pudieron haber causado aquél episodio.

Y aunque siguió su camino, aunque iba recorriendo aquél ambiente tan irónicamente bello, se detuvo en seco luego de lo que parecían horas pero pudieron ser minutos. Se detuvo por una simple pregunta. ¿Ahora qué iba a hacer? Esa pregunta podía derivar perfectamente en un centenar más. Pero prefirió mantener su cabeza centrada en aquella incógnita porque, después de lo acontecido horas atrás, comprendió que divagar era la peor opción para tomar en ésta situación.

¿Qué tenía que hacer? Buscar un refugio estable. El tronco hueco era un buen escondite, y el sendero era relativamente fácil de conseguir. Sólo encontrar las flores azules extrañas y listo. Pero a la vez no sería eficiente porque no sabía si habrían más senderos de flores así en todo el lugar. Eso sin mencionar que su estómago estaba ya pasando factura por quedarse unas cuantas horas sin suministro alguno. Que mala suerte el que Lynn Loud sea la hermana que más come.

Los ríos no tenían ni un solo pez, y Lynn no ha oído el cantar de un ave en el tiempo que llevaba ahí. Cosa que debería de ser extraño ya que se supone que es normal ver aves en zonas boscosas, o al menos escuchar sus cantares. Siguió caminando entre los árboles. Ésta vez evitando a toda costa la dirección donde, según ella, había montañas. No querría repetir un encuentro como el que tuvo…

Lynn caminaba por el bosque, ya logrando avistar otra vez esa zona con tierra seca y árida. Esa zona donde ella había despertado por primera vez. Parecía un tipo de desierto, o sabana seca. La sensación de sus pies descalzos en la tierra seca era incómoda, y más por la herida que sufrió cuando escapó de aquella escotilla. El caminar, todo en general, le era incómodo; y Lynn sólo fijó la mirada en el horizonte. Intentando ver que tan lejos era capaz de llegar hasta encontrar una zona con comida… Y no a otro participante de aquel siniestro juego.

Las horas pasaban conforme Lynn seguía caminando como un animal desorientado. No sabía cuánto tiempo exactamente había pasado, pero se sentía con bastante sed en ese momento preciso. Buscó entre los agujeros, esperanzada de que hubiese alguna madriguera con algún animal el cual pudiese comerse. No le importaba que tan tierno se viera, ni qué pensase su hermana Lana si se enterase de qué estaba pensando. Ella no tenía miedo de matar a animales más pequeños por su supervivencia.

Caminó y caminó, hasta que sintió el mismo césped frío de antes. Cuando encontró aquel escondite antes de que aquellos lunáticos quisieran matarla, o violarla, se sorprendió bastante que no hubiesen hecho lo último mientras estaba inconsciente. Pero era extraño. Normalmente, en las películas, cuando los hombres estaban demasiado tiempo sin algún desahogo sexual, sus hormonas se alborotaban a tal punto que se comportaban como animales violadores. Las redes sociales lo han dicho, las series criminalísticas donde descubren a un violador lo dicen. ¿Por qué no la agredieron así desde un principio? Era una chica.

Quizá no se dieron cuenta de su sexo, pensó por un momento la joven con cabello blanco. Quizá tuvo la suerte de que, los muy bastardos, no fuesen tan listos como para descubrir que ella era una chica.

En éste momento, se detuvo con la mirada algo fija en la nada.

-No… Coule… - El chico al cual ella mató por accidente, después de reventarle un testículo, y de desgarrar su zona genital… Habló con un tal Bolt. – El… le preguntó… - Lynn comenzaba a temblar. Estaba con sus ojos abiertos, y cuando creyó que las lágrimas no podían salir de nuevo, ahí estaban. Contradiciendo la lógica biológica. Solo unas dos gotas rebeldes que querían salir.

Coule iba a divertirse con ella, según dijo el tal Bolt. Coule había mencionado que, el ganado sólo servía para divertir a Jiner, o para dárselo a alguien más. Pero, ¿Qué pasó mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Por qué tenía moretones y marcas de agarre fuerte? Por qué…

Ella inmediatamente se quitó la camisa de Coule, e inspeccionó su cuerpo. Las marcas seguían frescas. Marcas de agarres, de manipulación. Su pecho no fue muy explorado gracias al cielo, pero… Entonces fue ahí donde empezó a retirar sus pantaloncillos. Estaba temblando, tanto que cerró los ojos del miedo. Al sentir que ya no los tenía, y que estaba sólo en bragas, se atrevió a abrir los ojos, preparada para lo peor.

Sus blancas y tonificadas piernas si tenían moretones. Algunos negros, y otros ya rojos. Trató de ver sus muslos mejor, y al ver que había marcas de palmas en este, se empezó a hiperventilar. Sus bragas, sus bragas estaban rojas. En su mente, en su inocencia, quería pensar que era producto de haber matado a Coule. Debía serlo. Tenía que serlo. Pero no quería comprobarlo. Su mano se detuvo antes de intentar quitárselas. ¿Valdría la pena? Es su cuerpo después de todo. Sus manos temblaban cuando se estaba obligando a si misma a bajar su ropa interior.

Sólo la bajó lo suficiente para ver su pelvis al descubierto. Y se contempló a si misma. No había nada fuera de lo ordinario. Nada apreciable. Esto podía significar que el señor, si es que existía, tuvo misericordia con ella. Suspiró aliviada. Sintió que el peso en su pecho se fue de golpe. Subió sus bragas, pero al soltarlas, sintió un leve dolor o irritación. Esto no le interesó mucho, quizá fuese la hierba… Quizá.

Lynn volvió a ponerse la asquerosa y hedionda camisa del bastardo rubio y patético, el cual había matado por accidente. Ella era de las Louds que siempre se idolatraba a sí misma producto de su egocentrismo; algo que compartía con Lola, siendo honestos. Siempre molestaba a Lincoln con sus hornos daneses, su ropa no era precisamente la más limpia de la casa, y sus suspensores solían heder lo suficiente como para dejar inconsciente a Lincoln por casi una hora.

Pero el hedor de Coule no era como el de Lynn. No era hedor producto del esfuerzo físico, ni de, en casos extremos, fluidos residuales, producto de prácticas extremadamente intensas. Era un hedor como si se tratase de algún tipo de metal. Un metal oxidado. Eso, y carne putrefacta. Mientras caminaba, el hedor era, en este momento, la cosa que cruzaba por la mente de Lynn. Podía percibir el hedor de ahora, lo que parecían ser tripas descompuestas; también orina, y… Algo que sólo olía cuando su hermano tardaba más de veinte minutos en su cuarto… Un olor entre orina, y algo más…

Y aun si fuese muy irónico, también el hedor a vómito se sentía en esa camisa. Era, en cortas palabras, una camisa asquerosa.

Lynn siguió caminando, intentando ignorar su olfato para no sufrir más del hecho de tener, para su desgracia, la camisa de un gusano patético que tuvo la muerte más dolorosa que podría concebir un hombre. La sed ya era un problema muy serio, y sintió que caminó por lo que parecían ser horas. Sin embargo, tenía que seguir caminando le gustase o no. Ya había salido de la zona que parecía un bosque o pradera, y volvió a lo que sería, según ella, la zona árida. Según su sentido de orientación básico que, obtuvo gracias a las excursiones familiares, la zona árida estaba a la izquierda del bosque y montaña. ¿Qué habría más allá de la zona árida? Eso es lo que ella averiguaría en este momento.

El sol era bastante fuerte, pero le sorprendió que el suelo no se calentara. Era tierra seca, no arena al menos. Pero aun así el caminar le incomodaba. Mientras caminaba por la zona en cuestión, encontró una escotilla cerrada fijamente. Tenía un casco extraño y oxidado parecido al que ella se quitó en un principio, pero lo que le sorprendió fue que había un número en la frente.

\- 12 –

El número le causaba intriga, pero sabía que esa zona era posiblemente una de las escotillas donde alguno de los participantes pudo haber escapado como ella. Sin embargo, al juzgar por lo oxidado del casco, y al mismo tiempo por la poca señal de vida que había, el casco fue dejado ahí hace meses. Lo agarró, y lo revisó. Mismo mecanismo que el de ella. Tubos largos que se podrían insertar en la tráquea para la oxigenación, un juego de seis tubos, tres en cada lado del casco, y esos extraños resortes que, posiblemente, taparían los tubos para que la persona afectada muera de asfixia. Aunque el suyo era más como un respirador ensartado en la nariz, para que cuando el tiempo expirase, ella inhalara el aire aparentemente tóxico del lugar.

Por mera curiosidad también notó algo. El casco tenía pegado al fondo una grabadora, aunque esta se veía reciente, casi como nueva; esto causó curiosidad en nuestra protagonista. Decidió con valor sacar la grabadora, y presionar el botón de reproducción.

-" _Me sorprende lo lejos que eres capaz de llegar, Lynn Loud._ " – Decía la voz de Crowman, el hombre que le explicó el proceso de su objetivo anteriormente. – _"Estoy rompiendo innumerables reglas al pedirle a alguien que hiciese esto por mí. Pero todo lo que sea para mantener más interesante el juego, ¿verdad?"_ – Su voz sonaba distinta… Como si estuviese mal de la garganta. Una tos repentina confirmó esto. – _"_ _Este juego normalmente dura un trimestre, y estuviste dormitando demasiado tiempo. Así que te daré una pista para que sepas a donde ir."_ – Aquello era bastante extraño para Lynn Loud, pero ¿qué cosas no eran extrañas en éste momento? - Hay un valle al frente tuyo, si caminas unos Doce o Veinte kilómetros de tu posición actual, lo verás. Ahí hay un par de supervivientes pasivos; unos cuatro. Si los asesinas, estarás a menos de un mes de ganar el juego." - ¿Un mes? ¿No se supone que el juego empezó hace apenas 3 días? – " _Pero eso sí, debes cuidarte. Puede que haya algo más peligroso esperándote. La siguiente grabación la encontrarás en una columna en forma de martillo."_ – Dicho esto, la grabación se terminó.

Lynn ya tenía un nuevo rumbo marcado. Doce o veinte kilómetros. Sería un recorrido extremadamente largo. Pero Lynn ya había recorrido distancias así de largas antes. No representaría un desafío exageradamente grande. Agarró su mochila, y guardó la grabación. Si algo aprendió Lynn en este largo trayecto, es que cualquier cosa le será de utilidad.

* * *

 **Capítulo corto, pero que complementa bien al anterior. Me disculpo por millonésima vez por mi ausencia, pero bueno. Ya no hay excusas válidas más allá de las mismas. Depresión, bloqueo, universidad y Venezuela.**

 **Es navidad BTW, así que intentaré ser productivo hoy. Porque si me lo propongo por esta semana, sé muy bien que no haré nada.**

 **PD: Me parece que Cantidad no define Calidad. Intentaré hacer capítulos cortos pero sencillos, así avanza mejor mi historia, en lugar de exigirme capítulos de 10 mil palabras sin estar al 100% de mi.**


End file.
